Historias de ascensor
by PukitChan
Summary: Realmente jamás pensé que un empleo tan sencillo me trajera tantos problemas… porque… ¿Cuántos momentos de vidas pueden ocurrir en un ascensor? Capítulo 8
1. Vidas que pasan

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Maki Murakami.

**Historias de ascensor**

_Capitulo 1. Vidas que pasan_

Miro el reloj. Son las tres de la tarde y estoy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo a una de las mejores zonas de Tokio para vivir, famosa por alojar a gente rica en sus exclusivos lugares y hoteles...

… entonces… ¿Qué hace un chico de cabello rosa, no muy listo, para nada millonario caminado en esa dirección?

Mi historia comenzó cuando entré a la universidad; por supuesto, todo por mi genial idea de ser independiente e irme de mi natal Kioto para ir al centro… y justo cuando por fin había conseguido un empleo acabaron despidiéndome por... en realidad fue porque soy bastante torpe.

Buscando un nuevo trabajo, localicé un anuncio discreto en el periódico pidiendo a un chico de mi edad (19) para trabajar en un elegante lugar… ¿Porqué no?

Me dirigí a la dirección, suplicando que nadie hubiera adquirido ya el trabajo y mi estrella de la buena suerte se hizo presente al ver que aún lo solicitaban… una amable señorita me pidió referencias y al ver mi experiencia (he trabajado hasta en los lugares más inimaginables) y notar que soy una persona con la que se puede relacionar fácilmente… me aceptaron en el trabajo…

… el empleo más extraño… de ascensorista… de cuatro a diez de la noche… llevando de un apartamento a otro… a gente lo suficientemente rica como para pagarle a alguien para que apriete botones por ellos…

-Buenas tardes, Shuichi- me saluda sonriendo un chico de veinte años, de cabello rojo y un poco más alto que yo, cuando entro al cuarto para que los empleados del lugar pudieran cambiarse.

-Ah, hola Hiro- le contesto al chico que trabaja en el turno de la mañana -¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- quitándome la playera rosa que traigo para ponerme mi uniforme que consiste en un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y chaleco negro.

-No pasa nada realmente- Hiro colocó su mochila en el hombro- los mismos señores ricos, el mismo día aburrido- el rió lo que logró que yo también sonriera- pero… alguien se acaba de mudar.

-¿Hay un nuevo inquilino?- pregunté sorprendido pues es raro, me refiero a que no cualquiera se mudaría a un lugar como este.

-Ajá- se miró al espejo acomodándose su cabello- pero realmente no lo vi, porqué subió por las escaleras...

-Ah- dije aún más extrañado.

-Quizás te toque a ti verlo, bueno, me tengo que ir… ¡Nos vemos mañana Shuichi!

-Sí, nos vemos- acabando de vestirme.

Salgo de lugar arreglándome el traje y me acercó al recibidor, donde el nervioso señor Sakano me saluda.

-Ho… hola Shindou- tartamudeó cual era su costumbre o manía.

-Hola- le miro divertido- ¿Escuche que hay un nuevo inquilino?

-Sí- Sakano se acomodo sus lentes tocando su corbata nerviosamente- pero tiene mal carácter… hasta me da la impresión que ni siquiera tú podrías llevarte bien con él.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a hacer mi súper trabajo- me despido con un ademan- si me encuentro con él, ya veremos que sucede.

Sonrío mientras me adentro en el amplio ascensor, pues hay inclusive un pequeño asiento para los pasajeros. Miro mi reflejo que muestran los espejos cuando el ascensor comienza a subir hasta el piso 25 del edificio donde se encuentra un penthouse vacio.

Después de un pequeño rato este vuelve a bajar, y al abrir las puertas por fin entra alguien.

-Buenas tardes- trato de sonar lo más educado que puedo, sonriéndole al hombre que acaba de entrar. Era nada más ni menos que el famoso presidente de la prestigiosa empresa NG Records, la casa de producción de música más importante del país. Muchas veces he tenido el sueño de arriesgarme en el mundo de la música y pedirle a este señor su apoyo… por supuesto, esas son solo mis fantasías.

-Buenas tardes Shindou- me saluda, pese a todo y a las apariencias, la mayoría de la gente aquí es muy amable- ya sabes a que número- dibujo una sonrisa y yo apretaba el botón 22.

Al inicio, no podía evitar mi impresión por estar tan cerca de gente tan conocida, pero para no perder mi empleo tan necesitado, tuve que acostumbrarme a que en este ascensor realmente puede pasar de todo.

Mi día pasa rápidamente, llevando de arriba abajo a todos los inquilinos. Justamente mi turno esta por acabar, cuando un hombre esta esperando que las puertas se abran. ¿Será el nuevo habitante?

-Buenas noches- digo cuando él accede al elevador, sorpresivamente el no me saluda- ¿A que piso?- le pregunto nerviosamente.

-Al PentHouse- trago un poco de saliva y después de apretar el botón, trató de ver su reflejo.

Es un hombre rubio, su voz es grave pero aun así bella, elegante, alto… este hombre es realmente apuesto. No puedo ver sus ojos porque, aún cuando es de noche, él trae gafas oscuras. Sus manos están ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón… ¿Qué hago mirándolo tanto?

Los minutos que tarda en subir se me hacen eternos, la presencia de este hombre me intimida. Bajó mi mirada avergonzado, sintiendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

Las puertas indican que por fin hemos llegado, y él pasa a mi lado caminado lentamente. A mi nariz llega una parte de su aroma penetrante; inconscientemente cierro mis ojos aspirándolo.

Sacudo mi cabeza, reaccionado ante lo que acaba de hacer. Lo miró salir durante unos segundos, en los que trató de moverme, de hacer algo…

-Que descanse- fue lo que mi suave voz logró decir. Por algún motivo me sentí un verdadero idiota.

Pero él se detiene y me voltea a ver, para después seguir con su camino.

Suelto un suspiro y la entrada me impide verlo…

Camino al tiempo que aprieto mi pecho con fuerza. ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué me siento así? No tiene que ponerme así una sola persona… menos alguien como él… ¿Verdad?

Mi rostro recargado en mi mano izquierda. Es así como distraídamente mis clases pasan. Por alguna razón mi cabeza no puede dejar de recordar a esa persona… y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tengo un enorme deseo de llegar a trabajar.

-Shuichi, hoy te ves diferente- me comenta Hiro antes de irse- que tengas un buen día.

-Gracias- a penas y logré responder. Mis pensamientos nadan viajando por todos lados.

Muerdo mi labio mientras una plegaría interna suplica que hoy me lo encuentre… pero parece que últimamente nadie me escucha.

-¡Shu!- un grito un tanto infantil llama mi atención y le sonrió alegremente al que entra.

-Buenas tardes.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!- me dice. Él trae una camisa abierta negra, que muestra su esbelto cuerpo, un pantalón de mezclilla, una gorra y lentes semitransparentes.

-Solo fue un fin de semana- le digo a Sakuma Ryuichi. El cantante más talentoso del mundo entero, o al menos eso creo yo.

-¡Mucho, mucho tiempo!- entre sus manos trae un peluche rosa llamada Kumagoro. Cuando lo vi por primera vez fue una gran impresión. Jamás imaginé que alguien de treinta años (qué debo decir, no se le notan) pasará su vida con un muñeco en brazos.

-¿Le fue bien?- Sakuma se recuesta en el asiento del elevador.

-Sí, ¡me fue genial! ¡Shu-chan, debes ir a uno de mis conciertos!

-Pero estoy trabajando y estudiando…

-¿Pero vas ir a uno alguna vez?- me mira haciendo puchero.

-Seguro- le sonrió.

-Shu… ¿Sabes? Conocí a alguien…- mira el suelo.

-¡Valla! ¿Y como es?

-Es un chico muy atractivo- saliendo de aquí porque ya habíamos llegado.

-¿Chico?

-Pronto lo conocerás- me mira divertido- ¡Hasta luego, Shu!

¿Chico? Es decir… ¿Hombre? ¿A Sakuma le gustan los… hombres?

Bueno, aunque realmente no debería decir nada porque yo… he estado pensando en uno todo el día…

-Buenas tardes- mecánicamente esa frase se ha quedado impresa a mi, pero esta vez no espero respuesta porque una mujer castaña ha entrado hablando por celular. Hasta donde sé ella es la esposa del dueño de NG, Seguchi Tohma. Pero las pocas veces que los he visto juntos no parece que estuvieran casados.

-¿Qué?- parece que esta enojada por el tono de su voz- ¡No seas idiota! ¿Acaso estas ocupado? ¡Eso puede esperar!... ¡Maldita sea Ei…!... ¡Me colgó!- mirando amenazadoramente al celular, como si tuviera la culpa.

-¿Todo bien?- me atrevo a preguntarle.

-Solo entérate de que mi hermano es un idiota.

-La mayoría de odiamos a nuestra familia- traté de bromear, pero a ella no le causo gracia.

-Me la pagará.

-Piso 22- le informé- Ojalá que todo se solucione.

-Gracias- me contestó aun molesta. Cielos, que mujer tan gruñona. No conozco bien al señor Seguchi pero yo siempre lo veo sonriendo… ¿Por qué se abran casado?

Alguien más entra. Esta vez se trata de alguien menor que yo. Su nombre me parece que es Suguru Fujisaki de 16 años, no lo conozco porque no es alguien que puedas ver con una sonrisa tatuada en los labios.

Aun así, hoy se esta comportando más extrañamente que de costumbre. Por alguna razón hoy todos están raros.

-¡Subo también!- se acercó Seguchi Tohma pidiendo que no cerrara las puertas-¡Hola!

-Buenas tardes.

-Hola Seguchi- saluda Fujisaki- ¿Es cierto…? ¿Ha vuelto él?

-Así es- le contesta- pero parece que su carácter en verdad nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

-Ya veo- se toca su cuello- en realidad tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerlo.

-Así es- sonríe- oye Shindou…

-¿Eh?- lo miro- ¿Sí? Dígame señor.

-¿De casualidad sabes si mi esposa ya llegó?

-Sí- dije rápidamente- aproximadamente hace quince minutos.

-¿Cómo estaba su animo? Supongo que lo notaste.

-Eh… creo que la señora se encontraba de mal humor- solo ríe aun más.

-Era lógico… no tardaría mucho en hacerla enojar.

-Me despido, Seguchi- el menor sale- espero que no pase nada.

-Gracias, nos vemos.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo. ¿Por qué la gente no se preocupa de que las demás personas escuchen sus conversaciones? Aunque cuando pedí el empleo también acepté tener discreción… y si habló demás seguramente esta gente tiene el suficiente poder para dejarme más quebrado de lo que ya estoy y…

-¿Shindou? ¿Se siente bien...?

-¡Estoy bien!- respondí de repente.

-Por lo que veo todos tenemos algo en lo que pensar… ¿No crees?

-Sí…

Algo en lo que pensar… o alguien.

-¡Ahhh!- revuelvo mi cabello enojándome conmigo aprovechando que no hay nadie en elevador que continúa subiendo al PentHouse, donde él se acaba de mudar… ese hombre tan…

La campanilla suena y me pongo derecho. Las puertas se abren… y él entra. ¿Por qué trae lentes? ¿Qué caso tiene una enfermedad o que?

-Bu… buenas tardes…- titubeo sintiéndome un estúpido… ¿Porqué me altero?

Saca una caja de cigarros y escogiendo uno al azar, lo coloca en sus labios prendiéndolo.

¿Qué hago? ¡Esta prohibido fumar aquí! ¿Cómo se lo digo? Si no hago algo el olor se va a quedar impreso y pueden que me regañen…

-Disculpe-sacó de valor de no sé donde y mirándolo le digo- no puede hacer eso aquí.

Me observa sorprendido y una arrogante y burlona sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Se me acerca… ¿Por qué se me esta acercando?

Levanta mi rostro y avienta el humo del cigarrillo que había estado reteniendo en su boca directamente a mi cara.

-Yo hago lo que quiero en donde me plazca- me dice con su masculina que voz y se quita los lentes… y ahora veo fijamente esos bellos ojos dorados que tan solo con verlos provocan que me sonroje… y él se de cuenta.

-Señor… este…

-Mi mirada es irresistible, ¿Verdad?

Cierro los ojos cuando el levanta su mano pero lo único que hace es acariciar mi cabello.

La campanilla suena indicando que llegamos hasta abajo.

-Dejémoslo para después- me dice mientras sale.

Tocó mi pecho. Mi corazón está agitado. Jamás había sentido que latiera tan velozmente.

¿Quién ese hombre? ¿Por qué es así…?

¿Acaso él… solamente jugó conmigo?

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_Jajaja, no podía evitarlo... quería publicarla aqui ._

_En fin, muchas gracias por leer._


	2. A veces, solo sucede

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Maki Murakami.

* * *

**Historias de ascensor.**

_Capítulo 2. A veces, solo sucede.  
_

No es que me sienta herido. Tampoco es que ese hombre con su maldito juego me halla dejado una marca… es solo… que no puedo sacarlo de mis pensamientos.  
Y esos ojos en lo que me perdí, sintiendo como mis piernas temblaban, me faltaba aire e inclusive estuve a punto de desmayarme…. Ese hombre del cual ni siquiera conozco su nombre…

-Shindou… ¿Shindou? ¡Shindou!- dejé de soñar despierto al oír que me llamaban con más fuerza de la habitual.  
-¿Qué sucede señor Sakano?- acercándose al que es mi jefe.  
-¿Te preocupa algo? No es muy común que tú…  
-Solo una tarea de la escuela- le sonrío tocando mi cabello nerviosamente- es un poco difícil.  
-Ya veo… bueno, como sea, uno de los inquilinos dejó anotado el nombre de una señorita que vendrá a verlo, así que no te incomodes cuando venga ¿Sí?  
-Esta bien.

Creo que lo dijo porque algunas veces, sus invitados son realmente raros…  
¿Una mujer? Me preguntó si será la hermana de alguien…

-Buenas tardes Mr. K- saludo a un hombre americano que ha entrado.  
-Hi pink!- él se ríe- ¿Cómo has estado?  
-Bien gracias, ¿Y usted?  
-No me quejo.

Según Sakuma, este hombre alguna vez fue su manager; de hecho, él fue quien le regaló a Kumagoro.

-¿Es cierto que tenemos un nuevo vecino?  
-Sí, pero…- recordé lo que había pasado el día anterior y me sonrojé.  
-¿Pero…?- el americano parece que esta más interesado en el porque de mi reacción que en sí, por el nuevo habitante.  
-Es arrogante- le respondo enfadado.  
-Well, si tú lo dices es porque así debe ser.  
-Así es- digo con más énfasis esta vez.  
-Ok, ok- la campanilla suena y Mr. K pasa a mi lado revolviendo mi cabellera- no te enojes tanto.

No estoy enojado. No es que su recuerdo me agobie.  
Tampoco es que me la pase pensando en él y en como sentí su rostro tan cerca del mío…

-Hola- me sonríe una hermosa mujer de cabello corto.  
-Buenas tardes- saludo- ¿A que piso?- le pregunto a la desconocida.  
-Al PentHouse.

Siento como si un cuchillo se clavara directo en mi corazón. Esta mujer… ¿Es la invitada que uno de los huéspedes mencionó? ¿Tenía que ser él…?

-Como usted diga- logro decir- ¿Es amiga del señor que se acaba de mudar?- no sé porque lo menciono cuando en realidad no tendría que importarme; pero a ella al parecer no le incomodo que me metiera en donde no debía. Después de un suspiro, solo sonriendo me dijo:  
-Se podría decir que soy una especie de amiga… en realidad es muy difícil poder mantener una relación con él, pero… mientras haga lo que debe, todo esta bien.

"Una relación" ¿Por qué de repente me siento triste? No me importa. Además es común de que alguien como él tenga pareja.  
¿Por qué habría de tener deseos de llorar?

-Llegamos- trató de forzar una sonrisa para mirar a la mujer, pero al abrir las puertas desaparece por ver a quien estaba frente a el ascensor. Por supuesto que era él. Estaba fumando, que raro.  
-Hola sensei- la mujer sale, pero él me esta mirando mientras yo muerdo mi labio sin apartar la vista. Ella se da cuenta y simplemente se ríe.  
-Mizuki, te estaba esperando. Vamos, todo ya esta listo.  
-De acuerdo.

Se llama Mizuki. A él le dicen "sensei". Las puertas se cierran.  
No me molesta, ¡Ni siquiera me importa!  
Recargó mi espalda y me dejó caer al suelo. No me interesa… que más da que él tenga a alguien. Además él es nada más otro de los inquilinos, solo otro más… me da igual su vida y jamás me dañará el hecho de que ella venga a verlo todos los días para abrazarlo y besarlo y…  
… ¿Estoy llorando?...

-Shuichi… ¿Qué sucede?- sin darme cuenta, las puertas se abren dando paso a Ryuichi.  
-Sakuma- poniéndome de pie y limpiándome los ojos- no me pasa nada.  
-Shu...- me miró sin creerme lo que decía. Por supuesto que nadie me iba a creer.  
-No importa- le sonrió.  
-¿Quieres jugar con Kumagoro un rato?- ofreciéndome su peluche.  
-Gracias- tomándolo, tal vez si no lo hago siga preguntándome que ocurre y es mejor decirle que sí.  
-A Kumagoro no le gusta ver a Shuichi llorar, así que anímate ¿de acuerdo? Cuando vuelva pasaré por él.  
-Esta bien.

Durante el resto del día me la pasando suspirando con un peluche entre mis brazos. Las personas ignoraron este hecho, porque todo el mundo conocía de quien era el muñeco y como es la actitud del dueño.

-Muchas gracias por todo- la chica que hace un par de horas había llegado para visitarlo por fin sale.  
-Solo lo hice- gruñó mientras yo, con la cabeza agachada simplemente escuchó esperando que ella entré al ascensor. No quiero ver alguna clase de despedida.  
-Bueno, volveré luego- se despidió.  
-Hey- consiente de que a esa mujer no le hablaría así, levanté mi vista. No sé que me habrá visto, pero esbozó una diminuta sonrisa y me dijo:  
-Idiota.

Por alguna razón, increíblemente eso me hace sentir un poco mejor… quizás un poco consolado.  
¿Por qué este hombre provoca estas emociones en mí?

-Disculpa… - escuchó la voz de la mujer llamándome.  
-Dígame- la volteó a ver.  
-¿Usted es algo del sensei?  
-¡¿Qué?! Perdón pero… ¡¿qué quiere decir con eso?!  
-¿No lo es?- dijo sorprendida- por un momento pensé que ustedes eran amantes.  
-¡¡¡¿Amantes?!!!  
-El sensei es suele escribir cosas muy tristes- miró el sobre que traía entre sus manos, ignorando el gran gritó con el que casi se sale mi corazón- pero por alguna razón, en esta ultima obra…  
-Bueno, pero eso no tiene que ver conmigo… de hecho, ni siquiera sé su nombre.  
-Ya veo. Lamento lo que le dije. Yo soy la editora de Yuki-sensei.

"Yuki" ¿Así que ese es su nombre?  
Un momento… ¿Ella es su editora?  
¿He estado preocupando y sufriendo en vano?

"¿Preocupándome y sufriendo?"

-¿Es usted su editora?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.  
-Sí, pero me llamó la atención que… está vez el trabajo de sensei fuera más "dulce"  
-Ah…  
-No importa- ella me sonríe- hasta luego.  
-Eh, sí. Hasta luego.

De repente toda mi energía vuelve, y sé que se puede notar, porque las últimas horas había estado trabajando con el aspecto de alguien muerto o algo parecido.

-Shu- Ryuichi ha regresado de no sé donde y le entrego a Kumagoro- ¿Ya estas mejor? ¡Ahora te vez más feliz!  
-Sí. Kumagoro me ha servido mucho- sonrío.  
-Dentro de una semana y media, vendrá a quien conocí- me mira- ¡Tienes que saber quien es!  
-¡De acuerdo!

Mi turno esta por acabar. Me tengo que ir. Y él no aparece. ¿Qué nunca sale de ese maldito penthouse?

Decepcionado salgo del edifico. Me detengo para mirar hacia arriba. Por supuesto, que hace altura sería imposible que yo alcanzará a mirar algo pero…

-Auch- dije instantáneamente luego de que sentí como una piedra golpeaba mi cabeza. Miro hacia abajo y noto que la piedra esta envuelta en un papel blanco.

Recogí la piedra del suelo y le quitó el papel. Lo abro.  
En él, una perfecta caligrafía esta escrita y dice:

"_Es imposible no verte con esa cabeza rosada que tienes. Baka."_

-¡¡¡¿Queeeeeeeeeee?!!!- grito sin importarme donde estoy y con todas las fuerzas de mis pulmones elevo mi voz diciendo:-¡¡¡Tú eres el idiota!!!

Una nueva piedra, pero esta vez sin nota cae en mi cabeza.

-¡¡¡Deja de hacer eso maldito!!!!

Otra piedra cae en mi cabeza.

-¡¡¡Imbécil!!!! ¡¡¡Ya basta!!!!

-¿Shindou? ¿Le ocurre algo?- Sakano sale y me mira aterrado por mis gritos.  
-¡Ya me voy!- digo enfadado.  
-¿Shindou?

¡Esto es el colmo! No puedo estar enamorado de alguien como él… ¡No quiero!

Espera… ¿Dije enamorado?

_Ahora sé que es algo que no pude evitar. También comprendo que esto me había atrapado desde que lo vi por primera vez.  
En ocasiones, como la mía, solo sucede. Me enamorado de ese hombre.  
El hombre al que en ese momento, solo conocía como Yuki_

_

* * *

_

Muchas gracias por leer y a Fallen in the darkness y Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi por sus comentarios n.n


	3. Del odio al amor, hay un solo paso

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Maki Murakami

**

* * *

**

**Historias de ascensor.**

_Capitulo 3. Del odio al amor, hay un solo paso._

Otro día, la misma rutina. Tal vez no, esta vez le reclamaré los golpes atentando contra la vida de mi cabeza. Maldito. ¿Quién se cree que es él para hacerme tales cosas?

-Hola Shuichi- me saluda Hiro- ¿Estas enojado?

-¡Por supuesto que estoy enojado!- grité mirándolo.

-Calma, calma- solo me sonríe- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Sabes que?- murmuraba enfadado mientras me cambiaba para ponerme mi uniforme-¡Ese maldito hoy me las va a pagar todas!

-¿Quién?- preguntó interesado por mis reacciones.

-¡Yuki! ¡Se las cobraré una por una!

-¿Te refieres al dueño del penthouse?

Me sonrojé. Es cierto, él es uno de los que compraron ese lugar mientras aquí yo solo soy un empleado.

-Sí, él- afirmé- Me tiró piedras en mi cabeza anoche.

-¿Y cómo sabes que era él?

-Eh… pues… ¡Era él! ¡Estoy seguro!

-De acuerdo- me mira divertido- Pero déjame decirte que hoy salió muy temprano en la mañana y hasta ahora no ha regresado.

-Oh.

¿A dónde habrá ido? ¿Habrá salido a ver a alguien? ¡Ahhh! ¡Dije que no me iba a importar! ¡Solo quiero saber porque me lanzó eso!

Entonces saco la hoja donde escribió lo de mi cabello… ¡Idiota, idiota!

-Buenas tardes- el matrimonio Seguchi entra hablando tan seriamente que inclusive ignoran mi saludo.

-Esto ya me tiene harta, Tohma- decía la mujer al parecer molesta.

-Pero es mejor que Eiri permanezca a nuestro lado ¿No lo crees?

-¡No tiene caso que él esté aquí si nos va ignorar las veinticuatro horas del día!

-Tranquilízate Mika, solo necesita tiempo.

-Yo solo espero que con la llegada de Tatsuha todo mejore…

-Ellos se llevan muy bien, ya sabes que él lo logrará.

-Pero, diablos, solo espero que Tatsuha evite hablar con…

-Pero si a eso viene- rió Seguchi- sabes que es así.

Ambos salieron. ¿De que tanto hablaba esa pareja? Bueno, no es que me interese realmente…

¿Por qué no llega? Salió… pero ¿Por qué? Estoy seguro que alguien como él no tiene vida y…

-¿Bromeas?- unas jovencitas entran, ellas también viven aquí, ambas son hermanas, la menor es de veinte años y la siguiente es tres años más grande.

-Buenas tardes- digo riendo al ver la cara de felicidad que traían.

-¡Oye! ¡Shindou debe saber algo!- dijo la mayor.

-¿Yo?- me señalé a mi mismo sin entender a que se referían.

-¿Has leído este libro?- mostrándomelo, el cual tenía una portada gris con letras negras. "Cuando el cielo llora" es lo que dice el titulo.

-Me temo que no- le respondo apenado.

-Es del autor Yuki Eiri- una de ellas grita emocionada- ¿No lo has visto? ¡Dicen que se acaba de mudar aquí!

"Yuki Eiri"

-Eh… ¿Es un tipo rubio…?- explico pero me interrumpen.

-¡Alto, guapo, sexy! ¡El sueño de cualquier persona! ¿Lo has visto por aquí?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Ves?- mirando a su hermana- ¡Te dije que esta viviendo aquí! ¡Quizás nos lo topemos y logremos convencerlo de que salga con nosotras!

-¡Es cierto!

-Llegamos- las miro salir. ¿Es un escritor? ¿Tan famoso es?

Pero ahora que lo pienso… el señor Seguchi mencionó el nombre de "Eiri"… ¿Por qué el tiene que involucrarse con todo el mundo? ¿Por qué tengo que verlo hasta en mi desayuno?

Y además… ¿Qué clase de relación tiene con el productor más importante del país y su amargada esposa?

-Hey baka, despierta- una voz me hace reaccionar… al hacer funcionar correctamente mi cerebro reconozco esa voz y levanto mi rostro sorprendido…

-¡Tú!- grito.

-Pero que escandaloso eres- me mira fastidiado- date prisa, o de lo contrario usaré las escaleras.

-Son demasiados pisos- le digo enojado al verlo entrar.

-Es bueno hacer ejercicio. Al penthouse.

-Ya lo sé- le gruño.

-¿Ah, si? Que rápido te lo has aprendido y eso que a penas y uso el ascensor.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, pero traté de disimularlo con la acción que ya había planeado. Lo miro directamente a los ojos y lo enfrento.

-¡¿Porqué rayos hiciste eso ayer?!- las campanillas seguían sonando mientras más pisos subíamos.

-¿Qué hice que?- solo sonrió.

-¡No te hagas el imbécil! ¡Lo de las piedras en mi cabeza!

-¿Por qué supones que fui yo? ¿Sabes cuantas personas viven aquí?

Retrocedí, pero no dejé de mirarlo y él tampoco a mi.

-¡Fuiste tú!- sacando el papel que traía en mi bolsillo- ¡Mira! ¿Cómo puedes decir que mi cabello es escandaloso?

-Eso no demuestra nada- arrebatándome la hoja- Cualquiera lo pudo haber escrito.

-¡Yo sé que tú lo escribiste!- le grito desesperado porque estábamos a punto de llegar -¡Por mucho que lo niegues sé que estabas arrojándome piedras y molestándome! ¡Si no te agrado no tienes que decirme eso! ¡Simplemente no me dirijas las palabras y no me avientes cosas!

-Ya cállate- su mirada por un momento fue totalmente abrumadora- ¿Y qué si fui yo? ¡Eres un idiota!

Llegamos al ultimo piso y el salió.

-¡Te odio!- le dije antes de que las puertas me impidieran su visión y no sé porque derrame lágrimas- ¡eres de lo peor!

-Me da igual lo que tú pienses de mí- mirando como las puertas se cerraban.

Es la peor persona que en este mundo ha existido. Y se llevó esa tonta nota que me hacia sonreír de tan solo mirarla.

Quizás debería renunciar y buscar otro empleo... pero realmente no puedo. La paga es buena y me ayuda a solventar mis gastos de la universidad. ¡Además no voy a renunciar solo porque ese tonto ha sido un maleducado!

Afortunadamente este día acabó… pero ¿Por qué siento tan lastimado mi corazón?

Un pétalo, que está siendo arrastrado por el viento pasa a mi lado.

************

Salió al enorme balcón. Mirando abajo, puedo percatarse de que ese pequeño niño de cabello rosa salía del edificio… pero había algo distinto hoy. Su andar era lento, nada parecido al rápido e hiperactivo joven que corría ayer después de un ataque de piedras de su parte.

Quizás en verdad lo había lastimado.

Soplaba un fuerte viento frio. Entrecerró sus ojos y miró una maceta donde una rosa crecía. Acercándose a ella, tocó la flor apretándola, arrancándole unos cuantos pétalos. Sonrió.

Nuevamente se acercó a la orilla y alcanzó a verlo.

Levantó su puño, abriéndolo… dejando que los pétalos cayeran, pero siendo llevados por el viento.

*************

-Buenas tardes- hoy estoy sin emociones, pero mi cara de sorpresa no se hizo de esperar cuando lo vi entrar acompañado del señor Seguchi.

-Shindou- me saluda Tohma- al penthouse.

Yuki solo escucha, y Seguchi sonríe. ¿Por qué están juntos?

-Como usted diga- le respondo y evito mirarlos.

-Entonces, Eiri… ¿Qué opinas de eso?

-Ya te dije que estoy bien.

-Siempre es bueno tener compañía… ¿Y que mejor que la mía?

No sé porque pero eso me sonó más como una insinuación que otra cosa.

-No es que no me agrade tenerte cerca- dijo con obvio sarcasmo- pero tengo cosas que hacer.

-Vamos Eiri, ¿Qué te parece si yo preparo tu cena hoy?

-Mmm…- el argumento de la comida pareció convencerlo.

¡Ja! Yo podría preparar algo con suma facilidad… la verdad es que no. Soy tan buen cocinero como Yuki es tan amigable.

-Penthouse- anuncié y ellos seguían ignorándome.

-Además, hace mucho que no conversas conmigo…

Y no pude escuchar más. Me parece que Seguchi le tiene más cariño a Yuki que a su misma esposa.

Aunque, estoy un poco sorprendido. Por alguna razón, Yuki me parece alguien difícil, pero estando con el señor Seguchi… parecía tan… distinto. Solo un poco más accesible.

Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Tendré que soportar el verlo siempre?

Acaso... yo…

¿Me enamoré?

Bueno, no es que sea algo malo… ¿Verdad?

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¡¡¡Soy un estúpido!!!

-Es bueno reconocer lo que eres- di un brinco por el susto, no me había dado cuenta que nuevamente las puertas se habían abierto en el penthouse y que él había entrado.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- grité sonrojado.

-¿Qué te importa?

-Te van a preparar la cena, deberías estar ahí- le dije tajantemente.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

-¡Yo… yo so… solo!- sonrojándome y después dándole la espalda por varios minutos.

-Voy a comprar cigarros- dijo saliendo al llegar.

¿Me aviso a donde iba? ¿Me dio una explicación? ¿O solo fue mi imaginación?

Suspiro. Si tan solo él no se hubiera convertido en el dueño de los latidos de mi corazón…

¡¡¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo?!!

Tiempo. Me siento desesperado. ¿Hasta donde fue por sus malditos cigarros?

-Buenas…- pero mi saludo no se completa al ver que era él, quien al parecer encuentra gracioso mi rostro por algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estas reprochando porque me tardé?

-Lo siento, pero yo no le he dicho nada señor.

-¿Ahora me tratas así? ¿Estas celoso de Seguchi?

-Lo siento, pero no tengo nada que ver con usted.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso crees que no he notado como me miras?

Él se acerca a mí y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos. Yo me paralizo por completo.

Siento que su mejilla se pega a mi rostro. Esto está mal.

-¿Qué? ¿Me lo vas a negar?- acarició mi cabello.

-De… déjame- susurré.

-No parece que me quieras quitar- comencé a temblar, pero sonó la campanilla obligándolo a soltarme.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- mi mano agarró su saco para poder detenerlo y me miró- ¿Por qué simplemente juegas conmigo?

-No lo hago- dijo él soltándose de mi agarré.

Las puertas no separan. Inconscientemente me siento y acerco la mano derecha a mi nariz. Su olor se ha quedado en mí. ¿Qué tonterías estoy haciendo?

¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Por qué me toca?

Te odio Eiri Yuki.

Te odio.

************

-¿Eiri? ¿Te sucede algo?- Tohma se asomó al oír a Yuki entrar.

-No, nada- respondió mientras se dirigía al balcón quitándose al mismo tiempo su saco.

Consiente de que Seguchi no lo observaba por que estaba paseando por la cocina con ese ridículo mandil… acercó su ropa a su rostro.

Lo había abrazado con ese propósito.

Que el olor de ese niño… se impregnara en ello.

Continuará…

* * *

Jejeje, aquí está el siguiente capitulo n.n. Nuestro joven Shindou en verdad es una persona complicada. ¿Por qué será que me resulta más fácil escribir de Eiri que de Shu-chan? Muchos dicen que el cantante es predecible y Yuki es el imposible pero yo siempre lo veo al revés. xD!

Gracias por los reviews ^^!

**Beba,** ¡Muchas gracias por todos tu ánimos

**Ginebra,** jejeje, aqui estamos de vuelta n.n ¿De verdad te gustaría este empleo? o.o, debes estudiar las matematicas xD! Gracias y un beso.

**Perla. **Sip, ignoremos ese hecho, recuerda que Shu-chan es inmortal xD!

**Snow quality, **Que gusto leerte por acá también n.n, cierto... ha de tener un jardincito o algo asi xD!

**Mayi Cullen, **¡Gracias, me alegra que te halla gustado! jejeje, ¿No es amenaza? Ya estoy acostumbrada a recibirlas xD!!! no, ya enserio, espero que te guste la continuación y gracias a ti por leerla.

Gracias! y nos vemos pronto!


	4. Contra mi voluntad, estoy contigo

**Historias de ascensor.**

Capitulo 4. Contra mi voluntad, estoy contigo. 

******

_-¿Por qué haces esto?... ¿Por qué simplemente juegas conmigo?_

_-No lo hago._

******

Últimamente he tenido la impresión de que lo que ocurre a mi alrededor simplemente son alucinaciones mías. A ese hombre yo no le intereso. Jamás lo he hecho y jamás lo haré.

Pero… ¿Cómo lograré hacer que estas palabras las entiendan mis sentimientos?

Y hoy… hoy es mi día de descanso… ¿Por qué rayos tengo un descanso? Sería bueno si estuviera entretenido en la universidad pero el destino quiso que hoy tampoco tuviera clases. A esto se le debe llamar karma o algo por el estilo.

Estoy justamente dando una vuelta por el centro, muy cerca de la torre de Tokio. Quizás debería visitarla para entretenerme y dejar de pensar en… él…

¡¡Por supuesto que no estoy pensando en él!!

Anda, Shuichi sigue mintiéndote de esta manera. Auto convéncete de que en tus pensamientos nunca está.

Total, me dirijo hasta la dichosa torre, donde espero tras una larga fila de turistas, el elevador.

Que irónico, yo trabajo en esto y ahora que veo a la chica que está aquí me hace sentir extraño, creo que me acostumbre a ser el que se encuentra llevando a las personas de un lugar a otro.

En fin, ¡Lo he logrado! ¡He llegado al primer mirador que hay aquí!

Al ver la tarde de la ciudad, las gente que viene y va… el ajetreado mundo… la nostalgia me llega, no sé… simplemente pienso que quizás, si tuviera una novia, en este momento estuviera disfrutando con ella la vista… tal vez lleno al acuario que hay aquí y hasta tomado un café gozando de la tarde…

¿Por qué no hago algo así? ¿Por qué no me he permitido salir con nadie? Es cierto que la escuela y ese dichoso empleo me mantienen realmente ocupado pero…

¿En verdad yo me habré enamorado de esa persona? ¡No, no, no, no…!

Entrecierro mis ojos seguido de un suspiro… ¿Es necesario que esté tan confundido? ¿Qué ocupe cada uno de mis pensamientos?

Miro a mi alrededor con detenimiento… por un instante olvidé donde me encontraba, porque fui capaz de ignorar las muchas voces que hay.

Creo que…

Salgo de la torre, y siguiendo mi inexistente recorrido, llego hasta el edificio donde trabajo.

…

¡¿Cómo llegue aquí?! … peor aún… ¡¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?!!

-Shindou… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Sakano se da cuenta de mi presencia y sale.

-Yo mismo me pregunto eso- digo riendo.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada.

-De cualquier manera deberías disfrutar tu descanso lejos de aquí…

-¿Qué? ¿Me está corriendo?- enojándome un poco.

-¡No! ¡Para nada!- me dice al ver que mi humor se afectó hoy con facilidad- ¡Solo decía que por algo tu descanso es…!

-¡¡Pues ya que no me quieres aquí, me quedaré!! ¡¡No me importa si no me pagan!!- le grito y me dirijo al lobby, pero antes de llegar me detengo porque mis ojos lo encuentran…

-¡Eiri, regresa ahora mismo!- una voz grita, la cual reconozco instantáneamente como la de la esposa de Seguchi Tohma.

-Voy saliendo- anunció él aunque también se detiene al verme y sé que algo cruza por su cabeza por que me sonríe maliciosamente. Rayos, no me puedo mover para nada…

-¡Eiri!- en efecto, segundos después aparece esa mujer y ahora no sé porque rayos él se me está acercando… ¡¡¿Por qué se me acerca?!!

Pero mis falsas ilusiones desaparecen cuando él simplemente pasa a mi lado y me susurra:

-Hey, baka.

Su voz, me distrae solo por un momento y enseguida reacciono ante lo que me dijo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- grito, y a penas y noto que esa mujer está sorprendida por mi reacción, mientras él simplemente sigue caminando- ¡Oye!- decido seguirlo.

-Buenas tardes, señor- saluda Sakano a Yuki al cruzárselo- oye Shindou… ¿De verdad te vas a quedar aquí hoy?

-¡Ya me voy!- tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¡Eiri, regresa!- y detrás viene ella.

Salimos los tres del lugar y finalmente detuvo sus pasos haciendo que involuntariamente chocara contra él.

-¡¿Por qué me dijiste eso?!- le reclamo.

-Eiri, tenemos que hablar- y llega también esa mujer… ¿Y por qué conoce a la esposa del señor Seguchi?

-Ya te dije que no tengo ganas- responde y creo que ni siquiera les importa que yo esté en medio de la pelea escuchando todo, es más parece que ni se han percatado de mi existencia.

-Pero lo necesitamos.

-Que no quiero - y parece un niño caprichoso – además - me voltea a ver y de repente… ¡¡Me abraza!! - quedé de salir con él hoy, estoy ocupado… ¡Vamos! - siento que soy jalado.

-¡Hey!- intento liberarme pero no lo consigo.

-¡Tarde o temprano vas a tener que hablar conmigo Eiri!- refunfuño y se fue, logrando que él me soltará.

-Hasta que me dejo en paz- dice al tiempo que levanta su mirada al cielo y prende un cigarro.

-De verdad parecía que quería hablar… - comento y me mira como diciendo "¿Y tú que?"

-Ella y yo no tenemos que platicar.

-Ah…- observo el perfecto perfil que posee y él se da cuenta, lo que provoca que me sonroje.

-Baka- y reanuda su marcha.

-¡Deja de decirme así!- le digo- ¡¿Y adonde crees que vas?!

Cubro mi boca… ¿Por qué le estoy diciendo esas cosas?

-Dije que hoy iba a salir contigo, ¿No?- me habla sin voltear a verme- Muévete, que no tengo todo el día.

-Eh… sí.

Esto es bastante estúpido… ¿Por qué no lo rechacé? Solo sé que en ese momento no tuve fuerza alguna para negarme. Y ahora… estoy caminando a su lado, con la vista agachada, temeroso de que vea mi sonrojado rostro.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado en particular?- me pregunta con esa voz fría, tan propia de él, pero aún así no deja de impresionarme tal cosa.

-Eh… no… este… yo

-¿Qué tantas estupideces dices?

-¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿A mi lado?- lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Porque se me da la gana- siguiéndolo, me doy cuenta de que nos dirigimos a una cafetería, se sienta en una mesa que se ubica al lado de una gran ventana, permitiendo ver a las personas que caminan por aquí. Yo me siento frente a él.

La mesera se acerca y sonroja al ver a alguien como Yuki.

-Buenas tardes- le sonríe- ¿Qué les gustaría tomar?

-A mi solo traerme un café por favor.

-¿Y usted?- la chica se dirige a mi.

-Eh… ¿Tiene pastel de frambuesa?

-Claro.

-Entonces eso.

-Enseguida se lo traigo.

Ella se retira y ahora el silencio nos envuelve. Yuki dirige su mirada a la carretera y yo a la mesa. El murmullo de las pláticas lejanas y la música que envuelve al sitio han llegado hasta mis oídos.

-¿Desde cuando trabajas en ese lugar?- apenas y lo escucho porque estaba realmente absorto admirándolo.

-Eh… hace unos tres meses…

-¿Por qué abran contratado a un baka como tú?

-¡Déjame de decirme así!

-Eso es lo que eres… ¿No? Hasta tú mismo lo has dicho.

-¡¡Esa vez fue por…!!

-Aquí está su orden- la mesera nos interrumpe.

-Gracias – dice él odiosamente.

- Esperamos que su estancia sea de su agrado – Y dicho esto se retira.

-No te entiendo- digo después de un rato y Yuki levanta su taza para beber de su café - ¿Tienes algo contra mi?

-¿Por qué abría?

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces que?

-¡¿Quieres dejar de responderme con preguntas?!

Azota levemente la taza y su intimidadora mirada se ubica en mis ojos.

-¿Tienes algo en contra? Si en verdad no quisieras esto, simplemente no hubiera aceptado venir.

-Yo…

-Me miras todo el tiempo que puedes, me sigues a donde valla… ¿En verdad crees que estoy ciego?

-¿Ah, si? ¿Quién fue el que comenzó a molestarme? ¡¿Quién arrojo piedras a mi cabeza?!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo?

-¡Eres un imbécil por negar lo que es obvio!- le digo enojado pero trato de relajarme porque mi voz esta empezando a llamar la atención de los demás.

-Pues tú eres el único imbécil en este lugar. Te traje a este lugar porque pensé que podría ser algo más interesante pero veo que solamente cometí un gran error contigo.

"_Un gran error contigo" _

-Pues te ahorré la molestia de que sigas perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo - me pongo de pie y trató de que él no note la lágrimas que recorre mi rostro.

-Oye…

Caminó rápidamente, saliendo trato de no verlo.

Es un idiota… ¡Un completo idiota!

Siento como alguien toma mi mano. Pero rápidamente puedo saber que no es él.

-¿Shuichi?

-Ah, hola Hiro- sacudo mi cabeza, tratando de aclarar mi mente.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué lloras?- acariciando su rostro.

-¿Esta mal… enamorarse?

********

Salió de la cafetería, con un cigarro en sus labios debido al estrés que le ocasiono la última charla que había tenido.

-Maldito mocoso- susurró - ¿Dónde te metiste?

Sus iris pudieron localizar a aquel niño que sin ninguna dificultad sobresalía del resto del mundo… pero no estaba solo. Estaba acompañado por ese otro chico que también trabaja en el mismo lugar… Notó como ese joven de cabello rojizo acariciaba la mejilla del escandaloso baka, quien segundos después le sonrió…

*******

-Hola- saludo a Hiro, que esta a punto de irse, y es mi turno de trabajar.

-¿Cómo te sientes Shuichi? Ayer te veías bastante mal- me dice.

-¡Ya estoy bien! ¡Ayer solo estaba divagando!

-Pero, Shu…

-¡Tengo que ir a trabajar!- y me dirijo corriendo al ascensor, para evitar que me siga preguntando más cosas.

Las puertas se cierran, por lo que logró tranquilizar mi respiración. Sé que es imposible pero ojalá jamás lo vuelva a ver.

-Buenas tardes- digo pero me quedó callada al ver quien entra.

-Hola- me dice un chico sonriente… pero… por dios, este chico es idéntico a Yuki… el color de ojos y cabello es lo único que los diferencia.

-¿A… a qué piso?

-Mmm…- él parece dudarlo, pues se pone su dedo en sus labios- al penthouse, por favor.

-Esta bien .

Gracias al reflejo, veo que me esta observando… ¿Quién es él?

-Tú me recuerdas a alguien- dice el chico riendo- eres muy parecido a él.

-¿Ah, si?- le esbozo una sonrisa- tú también me recuerdas a alguien… aunque solamente en lo físico.

Ese chico suelta una enorme carcajada.

-¿Entonces ya conociste su carácter?

-¿Disculpe?

-No me sorprende- se acerca a mi y con su mano derecha levanta mi rostro- Eres muy lindo.

Este comentario me hace sonrojar.

-Eh… no entiendo lo que dice.

-Al principio pensé que eras una chica.

-He… hemos llegado- por primera vez siento un enorme alivio al llegar a este piso y las puertas se abren pero el sigue sin soltarme.

-¿Qué rayos haces Tatsuha?- y escuchó la voz de él.

-¡Hermano!- por fin me suelta y se dirige hasta él llamándolo… ¿Hermano?

-Te estoy diciendo… ¿Qué rayos haces?

Las puertas se van cerrando lentamente.

-¡Cielos! ¡Qué mal carácter!- el tipo llamado "Tatsuha" me voltea a ver antes de que esto sea imposible- Tranquilo hermano… no tocaré a tu juguete.

"_¿Su juguete?"_

_Continuará..._

* * *

Sip, he vuelto para seguir torturando xD Pobre Shu-chan más bien yo debería dejar de jugar con él ¡jajajaja!

¡Muchas gracias por leer y los reviews! n.n

**Ginebra 216**: ¡Hola! Mucha sgracias por tu review :D Bueno, tienes razón fue muy rápido xD Dejemoslo en que fue "amor a primera visTa xD" jajajajaja!!!!!! y gracias a ti por leerlo n.n y cuidate tu también no sea que pase algo malo o.o (y el chocolate da energía!!!)

**Fallen Angel in the Darkness**: ¡Gracias! No estoy actulizando diario pero si muy seguido n.n Muchas gracias

**Dark Artemisa: **Muchas gracias ^^! ¡Nos vemos!

Nuevamente, gracias a todos por leer :3


	5. De todas las personas, yo

* * *

.Murakami Maki de, son pertenecen no me personajes Los

**Historias de ascensor.**

_Capítulo 5. De todas las personas, yo._

¿"Juguete"?

¡¡Yo no soy el juguete de nadie! Maldito chico llamado Tatsuha y aún más maldito Yuki.

Los odio, sí, definitivamente los odio.

Las puertas se abren en el penthouse, y espero receloso por lo que me dijo ayer su hermano… ¡Se notan que son familia!

-Buenas tardes- levanto la vista y no era él… es Tatsuha.

-¡Hola Shuichi!

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le pregunto cuando él entra- ¿Y a que piso?

-De ti sé muchas cosas- me responde sonriendo- y… déjame pensar, le prometí irlo a ver, pero si no paso antes con mi hermana, seguro me mata… sí, al piso 22.

¿Dónde se encuentra el matrimonio Seguchi? ¿Dijo hermana? ¿Por esa razón el señor Seguchi y Yuki se conocen? ¿Son… cuñados?

-Ya llegamos- le informé, y ese chico paso a mi lado, revolviendo mi cabello.

-Jeje, me gustaría que fuera mío, pero le prometí a mi hermano no tocar su juguete.

-¡¿Cómo que juguete?!- le grito, pero solamente suelta una carcajada.

Maldito… ¿Y cómo demonios sabe que mi nombre es Shuichi? Hasta donde yo recuerdo, lo máximo que Yuki ha alcanzado a escuchar de mi es… mi apellido… ¿Será que investigó sobre mi?

¡¡¿Qué cosas pienso?!! ¡¡Todos en este edifico saben mi nombre!!

Me la he pasado suspirando durante una hora… ¿Por qué?

-¿Su-chan?- una voz me sacó de mi monologo interno y pude notar que el ascensor ya había llegado al piso 24 - ¿Sucede algo?

-Sakuma- le miro fijamente- Disculpa… ¿A algún piso en especial?

-Necesito ir hasta abajo- sonrió - el chico del que te platique me mando un mensaje… parece que hoy podrá visitarme, así que tengo que comprar helado… ¡A Kumagoro le encanta el helado de vainilla! - el peluche rosado voló durante unos segundos por el aire.

-¿Así que finalmente lo podré conocer?- pregunté animado.

-¡Sí! ¡Te va a agradar Shu-chan! ¡Él es tan divertido!

Sakuma se ve feliz. Por un momento le tengo un poco de envidia… ojalá yo pudiera sonreír tanto cuando veo a la persona que me gusta...

Espera… ¡¡¡A mi no me gusta nadie!!! ¡¡¡Yuki no me gusta!!!

¡No me gusta, su olor, sus ojos, su perfecto rostro, su manera de arrojar piedras, su caligrafía, su obsesión por los cigarros, su tono de voz, sus labios, su manera de vestir, sus manos, el extraño anillo que usa, su manera de caminar, su arrogante sonrisa…! ¡No me gusta para nada!

Soy un perfecto idiota.

Solamente yo podría fijarme en alguien como él.

¿A quien engaño? Tengo ganas de verlo… de volver a aspirar su aroma… ya no me soporto a mi mismo…

-¿Problemas de amor?- levanto la mirada y me sonrojo al ver a Sakuma analizándome con sus ojos azules.

-¿P… pero… yo no…? ¡Yo no tengo esa clase de problemas!

-Solamente me dio esa impresión cuando te quedas callado porque empecé a hablar de la persona que a mi me gusta- Sakuma esta vez lucía diferente a lo acostumbrado… parecía más maduro.

-¿Es malo que te guste un hombre?- me atreví a preguntarle.

-No- se acercó a mi y me abrazó- no importa si es hombre o mujer… - las puertas se abrieron y me soltó- pero quizás debería hacerle saber lo sientes… ¡Vuelvo en un rato Shu-chan!

Lo último que alcanzo a ver es que se aleja corriendo. No tiene caso hacerle saber lo que siento, sobre todo cuando no estoy ni siquiera seguro de que es lo que siento…

Llegó por enésima vez hasta el penthouse pero no he podido verlo. Que gran idiotez. Me siento triste por esa simple razón…

Y estoy de vuelta en el primer piso…

-¡Jajajaja!- escucho la risa inconfundible de Ryuichi y me preparo para sonreírle pero… las puertas se abren y simplemente no puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo…

-My honey- Tatsuha, el hermano de Yuki está pasando su brazo por los hombros de Sakuma…

-Hay, Tat-chan de verdad Kumagoro y yo te extrañábamos.

Y ambos entraron al ascensor.

-¡Shu-chan!- me gritó Sakuma - ¡Él es a quien te quería presentar! ¡Es Tat-chan!

-Shuichi y yo ya nos conocemos- dice con malicia ese sujeto.

-¿De verdad? ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho?!- le reprochó como un niño chiquito - ¡Yo esperaba que esto fuera una sorpresa!

-En verdad lo ha sido mi Ryuichi…

-¡Shu-chan!- esos ojos infantiles me voltearon a ver- ¿Verdad que Tat-chan es genial!

-Eh…- ¿Qué rayos le digo? ¿Qué "Tat-chan" me ha catalogado como juguete? - es… sorprendente.

-¡Muchas gracias, chicos!- y Tatsuha se suelta a reír abrazando aún más a Ryuichi.

¿Por qué solamente hemos subido dos pisos? ¿Desde cuando este maldito elevador es tan lento?

Estaba mirando a la pareja justo cuando al idiota hermano del estúpido Yuki se le ocurrió hacer lo que menos pensaba.

Levantó la barbilla de Sakuma, y depositó un beso en sus labios… ¡¿Qué diablos acabo de ver?!

Sonrojado me doy la media vuelta… pero el tonto reflejo del lugar hace que siga teniendo visión de lo que está aconteciendo.

¡¡¡Waaah!!! ¡Se están dando un beso de lengua!

¡¿Por qué no avanza más rápido este elevador?!

¡Ese pervertido esta metiendo la mano en la playera de Sakuma!

-Ah…

¡¡¡Y ahora acabó de escuchar un gemido!!! ¡¡Un gemido!!

Trató de mirara hacia otro lado… ¡¿Piso diez?! ¡¿Apenas estamos en el decimo?!

Cierro mis ojos… ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

-Tatsuha… aún no me toques ahí… está Shu-chan…

-No le importará…

¡Claro que me importa!

-Tatsuha… no quieras ir tan rápido…

…No abras los ojos… No abras los ojos… No abras los ojos… No abras los ojos… No abras los ojos… No abras los ojos… No abras los ojos… No abras los ojos… No abras los ojos… No abras los ojos… No abras los ojos… No abras los ojos… No abras los ojos… No abras los ojos… No abras los ojos… No abras los ojos… No abras los ojos… No abras los ojos…

-Ah… Tat-chan… deja de hacer eso

No abras los ojos… No abras los ojos… No abras los ojos… No abras los ojos… No abras los ojos…

-Me encanta oírte gemir Ryuichi…

-Tat-chan… detente… ya casi llegamos…

-Para cuando te lleve a la cama, ya estarás listo…

¡…cúbrete los oídos… cúbrete los oídos… cúbrete los oídos… cúbrete los oídos… cúbrete los oídos… cúbrete los oídos… cúbrete los oídos… cúbrete los oídos… cúbrete los oídos… cúbrete los oídos… cúbrete los oídos… cúbrete los oídos… cúbrete los oídos…!

-Tuviste una gran idea al traer ese helado, my honey…

-¡Ah…!

¡No sirve cubrirme los oídos! ¡No sirve cubrirme los oídos! ¡No sirve cubrirme los oídos! ¡No sirve cubrirme los oídos! ¡No sirve cubrirme los oídos! ¡No sirve cubrirme los oídos!

-¡Espera! ¡Saca tu mano! ¡Ya llegamos!

Respiro profundo y efectivamente, hemos llegado al piso 24.

A mi lado, pasan esos dos besándose, y antes de que se cierren las puertas, puedo ver como Tatsuha le quita la playera…

¡Ahhhh! ¡Necesito sacarme este trauma de la cabeza! ¡¿Cómo iba saber que Ryuichi Sakuma, el adulto que siempre corre con un muñeco entre sus brazos fuera así?!

¿Por qué tuve que escuchar todo eso?

Bajo mi mirada y noto a Kumagoro tirado en el suelo.

-¿Lo que tienes que soportar?- digo, recogiéndolo del suelo y las puertas se abren en el penthouse.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- esa voz… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué he hecho mal?!

-¿A que te refieres?- molesto, veo como Yuki entra.

-¿Te estabas masturbando o que?- dice sonriente.

Bajo mi mirada hasta mi pantalón… ¡¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!

¡¡T.. te… tengo… u… una e… ere…. cción!

-¡Yo no estaba haciendo algo como eso!- le grito, mientras trato de cubrirme con Kumagoro.

-No tiene caso que lo ocultes cuando ya lo vi.

-¡¡Cállate!!

-¿Al menos lo estabas haciendo pensando en mi?

-¡¿Pensando en ti?! ¿Qué rayos te pasa imbécil? ¡Jamás haría algo así! ¡Y mucho menos pensando en alguien como tú!

-¿Seguro?

Se acerca lentamente a mi… mientras yo trato de huir… es cierto… trabajo en un ascensor…

-¿Qué te parece si compruebo que estabas recordándome?

Toca mi cuello, y su mano recorre mi cuerpo y se detiene justo en el cinturón que sostiene mi pantalón.

-¿Dime… te gustaría que te tocara?

No sé que responderle… una parte de mi quiere gritarle a todo pulmón "¡Aléjate!" y el resto (el 95%) quiere decirle que sí…

-De… detente…

-¿De verdad quieres eso?

-Yo… yo….

Sin estar completamente consiente de ello, casi me caigo… las puertas se abrieron indicando que había llegado…

-Hoy tengo algo que hacer- me susurra en el oído antes de salir- pero ya que insistes… otro día seguiremos con eso… tal vez una noche…- y me muerde la oreja suavemente.

Necesito una ducha fría…

… y algo para sacarme de la cabeza los gemidos de Sakuma de la cabeza…

… pero sobre todo… para olvidar sus manos recorriéndome…

… esa voz…

… y este sentimiento…

… el que por un momento me hizo desearlo…

… y querer gritarle que me hiciera suyo en ese mismo lugar…

¡¿Qué diablos me esta pasando?!

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Según el horario de México... todavía es 22 de septiembre... mi cumpleaños xD

¡Muchas gracias por leer y los reviews!

Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi: Jejeje, pero me alegra que sigas leyendolos n.n No es tu falta de sueño... creo que es la mía xD. Nos vemos y gracias!

Esmeralda-chan: La continuaré y gracias por seguirla! n.n

Hikaru-Kenshin2: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review n.n! Prometo darme una vuelta por tu fic :D Sobre tu idea: ¿Es algo asi como... "si no se hubieran conocido en el parque... y de que otra manera el destino los unió" o.o? Jejeje, me encantaría leer algo asi :3 y por supuesto puedes llamarme asi, sería todo un honor n///n Bye bye! Cuidate

Gracias a todos :3


	6. Esto solo me ocurre a mi

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Maki Murakami._

* * *

**Historias de ascensor.**

_Capitulo 6. Esto solo me ocurre a mi._

-¡Shu-chan! - escuché una voz y enseguida pude ver corriendo a Sakuma peligrosamente a mi, cuando el elevador abría sus puertas en el piso donde ese cantante habita.

-¡Hola!- saludo, pero soy derrumbado una vez que siento que ese chico se avienta sobre mi.

-¡Kumagoro! ¡Kumagoro ha desaparecido! ¿Tú crees que lo hallan secuestrado? ¡¿Y si piden rescate por él?

-Sakuma… este …yo…

-¡No quiero que esos secuestradores lo torturen!- dice comenzando a llorar.

-¡Yo tengo a Kumagoro!- le digo y se lo muestro sentado en una de esquinas de este ascensor.

-¡Waaaa!- corre hasta el muñeco abrazándolo- ¡Kuma-chan! ¡Creí que no te volvería a ver! ¡Te extrañe tanto!

Si me lo preguntan a mi, dudo seriamente que lo halla extrañado. Digo, si cuando andaba de pervertido con Tatsuha lo olvido por completo.

-¡Muchas gracias por cuidarlo Shu-chan!- moviendo la manita del peluche.

-Sí, no hay de que- miro su vestimenta, que muestra descaradamente gran parte de su cuerpo. No se molesto en abrochar los botones de su camisa verde, unos lentes del mismo color ocultan sus ojos, y mientras seguimos bajando, se coloca una gorra.

-Kumagoro y yo tenemos que ir a un lugar concurrido - me explica al notar que lo estoy viendo.

Oh, claro. Por un momento olvide que él es Sakuma Ryuichi, uno de los mejores cantantes de todo Japón, que tiene tanto dinero como para vivir en un lugar como este y empleado como yo. Ante esa situación que analice, mi rostro se sonrojo… Yuki también es alguien así…

-¿Shu-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí- le sonrió y llegamos hasta el primer piso- espero que te valla muy bien hoy.

-¡Muchas gracias!- ríe ruidosamente- ¡Le pondremos mucho esfuerzo!

Sale corriendo y lo sigo con mi mirada. Que persona tan misteriosa. Lo he visto en muchas facetas y jamás deja de sorprenderme. ¿Cómo alguien puede actuar de esa manera?

-Buenas tardes- me sonríe al tiempo que unos ojos verdes me miran.

-Buenas tardes señor Seguchi- le contesto suavemente.

-¿Has visto hoy a Ryuichi?

-Salio. Unos momentos antes de que usted entrara.

-Es cierto… hoy tiene una entrevista- habla más para sí mismo- supongo que después tendré que preguntarle que paso con Tatsuha.

¿Por qué me tenía que acordar de eso?

-¿Shindou? De repente te pudo pálido.

-Jejejeje, no es nada… solo me acordé de una… tontería.

-Ya veo.

Por fin llegamos y ese hombre sale… y nuevamente llegamos hasta el penthouse.

Increíblemente, hoy esta ahí esperando.

-Baka- me saluda como es su costumbre… ¡No! ¡Se supone que no debo acostumbrarme a que me diga de tal manera! ¡Esa es una ofensa!

-Me llamo Shuichi- le digo enojado.

-Baka…

-¡Shuichi! ¿Eres imbécil o que? ¡Apréndete mi nombre!

-Baka, baka, baka, baka- repite y me dan ganas de gritarle, pero por alguna razón la forma en que lo dijo me pareció adorable…

-¡Te odio!- le digo dándole la espalda, y me quedo mirando las puertas, para evitar perderme en esa mirada dorada…

Escuchó unos pasos, y en instantes siento sus brazos rodeándome, y su respiración en mi cuello. Me sonrojo… entonces a él se le ocurre pasar su lengua por mi cuello.

-Eres muy enojon- susurra en mi oído y comienzo a temblar- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?- tragó saliva al sentir como sentía su mano levantando mi camisa para abrirse paso a mi estomago.

-Suéltame…

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?- insistió una vez más con esa sensual voz- no creo que deberíamos dejar pendiente lo que dejamos ayer… no quiero que se sientas frustrado…

Quiero gritar, pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo no reacciona, estoy demasiado aturdido por su voz y su mano jugando con mi ombligo.

-Hoy regreso a las 9:50 - continua- diez minutos antes de que acabes de trabajar- lamiendo mi lóbulo- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a pasar la noche…?

-No sé que me quieres decir…

Bajo mi mirada, pero él me da la vuelta y hace que lo miré.

-Entiendes perfectamente lo que te quiero decir- dice y puedo sentir su respiración chocando con la mía.

-Yo… - titubeo. ¿Qué debería decirle cuando ni siquiera puedo pensar por tener sus rostro tan cerca del mío?

El levanta la mirada, para identificar en que piso vamos y cuanto tiempo le sobra antes de que las puertas se abran.

-Piénsalo- en sus ojos un brillo de perversión se da a notar- pero te aseguro de que no podrás resistirte.

Colocó su dedo índice en mis labios, recorriéndolos y buscando que abriera mi boca. Siento que estoy más rojo que un semáforo y tal vez por inercia o por dejarme llevar por el momento, sacó mi lengua, lamiendo su dedo.

-Así lo vas a hacer… pero aún más sensualmente…

Las campanillas suenas y me suelta, mientras yo cubro mi boca. Tratando de explicar lo que estaba haciendo.

-Espero que cuando llegue ya hallas decididos- me sonríe maliciosamente- ah… y por cierto- sacando un cigarro y comenzado a caminar- deberías acomodarte esa camisa.

Miró hacia mi estomago… mis botones están desabrochados… ¿Cómo lo hace tan rápido?

¡Soy un estúpido! ¿Cómo puedo cuestionarme algo como eso?

Además… ¿Qué debería responderle?

¡Ahhhhh! Es obvio que debería decirle que ¡no!

¡Sí!, digo ¡No!… ¡Le voy a decir que no!

¿Verdad? No puedo entregarle mi virginidad al alguien como él… además se supone que ami ni me gusta, ni lo deseo de esa manera, ni que sus manos me recorran…

Soy una verdadero idiota.

********

Miró mi reloj. Son las nueve y media. ¿Y que me importa eso? ¡Se supone que le voy a decir que no!

Las puertas se abren… ¿Qué hago? ¿Y si es él?

-Buenas noches Shindou- la voz de una chica. Suspiro aliviado, pero también me siento… decepcionado.

-Buenas noches señorita Umiko- le sonrió. Es una hermosa joven de mi edad, que vive en el piso 18 de este lugar - Es raro verla por aquí a estas horas.

-Eh… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dice al momento en que empieza a tocar su cabello castaño nerviosamente. No sé porque pero siempre se porta así.

-Pues, estos no son los momentos en los que usted llega de la universidad. A más tardar esta aquí a las ocho.

-¿Entonces te has dado cuenta?- dice con tono sorprendido.

¿Cómo no me voy a dar cuenta? La veo todos los días, la llevo de un piso a otro diariamente. Es lógico que me aprenda los horarios y rutinas de todos los habitantes de este lugar.

-Sí, bueno… perdona si te incomodo… no creas que te espío o algo por estilo- trato de justificarme. No quiero que esta chica tan linda y amable piense que soy un pervertido.

-No, para nada- me sonríe y se acerca levemente ami- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Sí, claro lo que guste señorita.

¿Conocen esa frasecita que dice algo así como : "no juzgues a un libro por su portada"?

Esto lo podría aplicar a muchas personas… pero jamás imagine que a alguien como ella…

Se va acercando cada vez más a mi y yo doy pasos hacia atrás, hasta que inevitablemente quedo arrinconado. La chica pasa sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me lanza una sonrisa que puedo ser con la intención de provocarme.

¿Por qué me pasa esto ami?

¿De que tengo cara? ¿En verdad me veo tan violable?

-¿Sabes Shindou?- me dice tratando de acercar su rostro al mismo… ¿Qué hice para que a mi me toque sufrir este tipo de cosas? - desde que empezaste a trabajar aquí, me llamaste mucho la atención… y por lo que veo no te soy indiferente porque sabes todos y cada uno de mis horarios.

¡Y tan amable que lucía hasta hace tan solo cinco minutos!

-Este… ya llegamos a su piso- digo tratando de soltarme.

-No importa…- ríe mientras deja que el ascensor continúe con su camino - ¿Te gusto, verdad?

-Creo que usted esta malinterpretando las cosas…- insistiendo en alejarme y evitar su rostro- en verdad no es lo que parece… no me gusta.

-Vamos Shindou, no tienes por que ser tan tímido…

Llegamos al ultimo piso, y ahora nos dirigimos hasta bajo… ¿Q hago para quitármela de encima?

-Eres muy guapo- toca mi cabello y yo nada más no puedo huir… ¿Desde cuando una chica es más fuerte que yo?- seguramente serás la envidia de todas mis amigas.

-Lo siento, pero de verdad yo no le convengo…- esa fue la excusa más tonta que he podido decir…

-Pero yo no te quiero para eso… hay muchas cosas en lo que estoy segura de que eres muy bueno…

Por favor… que alguien entré para que me pueda quitar a esta niña de encima.

-Suélteme señorita…

-No hasta que aceptes ser mi amante.

Las puertas se abren… por favor que alguien entré….

-Oye Baka…

¿Por qué a mi?

Yuki entra… y se queda callada a ver la escena que de seguro a más de uno le hubiera sorprendido…

Una de las inquilinas de aquí, pegada al empleado del ascensor, acorralándolo al pobrecito. ¡Si! Me compadezco a mi mismo.

-¿Cómo fallaste conmigo ahora intentas con otra persona?- oír ese maldito.

Estaba a punto de gritarle, cuando escuchó que la chica empieza hablar.

-Shindou es más liando que tú- sin dejar de acorralarme, lo voltea a ver… ¿Qué esta pasando a qui? - además parece que a él también le gusto.

Nuevamente me mira a mi y comienza a acercarse a mi rostro, con la clara intención de besarme…

¡¡Que alguien me quite a esta loca de encima!!

Estaba a punto de sentir sus labios rozándome, cuando siento que es jalada con mucha fuerza. Yuki la tomó por el brazo separándola de mi.

-¿Estas celoso?- dice cínicamente ella.

-Ni en tus sueños- las puertas se abren en el piso 19 y con más fuerza de la necesaria veo como la empuja hacia afuera - ahora maldita, vete a acotar con tu…

-¡Yuki!- grito.

Se cierran las puertas y él dirige su mirada dorada hacia donde estoy yo… se ve realmente molesto.

-Eres un verdadero idiota… ¿Cómo dejas que una mocosa se te acerque de esa manera?

-¡No fue mi culpa!- ¿Estoy tratando de…. Justificarme - ¡Ella de repente…!

-Cállate- me dice y por sus intimidadores ojos, lo obedezco al instante- ¡Baka!

-¡Oye…!

-¡Ahora ya no importa saberlo…!

-¿Eh?

Toma mi mano y a penos note que llegamos al penthouse. Me jala sacándome del ascensor.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?

-Eres mío- me he dado cuenta de que soy un debilucho, no puedo soltarme de su agarre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estoy trabajando!

-Son las diez. Es tu hora de salida.

Después de caminar por un pequeño pasillo, llegamos a la entrada de su apartamento. Yuki abrió la puerta rápidamente, empujándome hacia dentro.

-No voy a esperar más.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de que cerrara la puerta del lugar. Conmigo ahí.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Ya lo sé, no hay excusa que justifique mi ausencia de esta página durante todo este tiempo. La verdad, fue una tontería que desarrolle con esta historia que no sé porque no la podia continuar en este página... (este fic, originalmente lo publiqué en otra página, pero después lo publique aqui, de modo que hay mucho capítulos pendientes que publicar) de modo que diario, comenzando por hoy, publicaré los que 5 que faltan. Espero me disuclpen y siga contando con todos los lectores que tengo. Muchas gracias._

_Agradezco por sus reviews a: Perla, Ginerbra216, SnowQuality, mayi cullen, Esmeralda-chan, Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi, y . ¡Gracias por todo!_


	7. Pasiones desatadas

Este capítulo contiene un intento de lemon xD. Gravitation es de Maki Murakami

* * *

"**Cuando por fin me di cuenta de que tú me tenías presente…Ya estaba estrechado entre tus brazos, recibiendo mi primer beso"**

**-Chaotic Kittie.**

* * *

_Historias de ascensor._

_Capitulo 7. Pasiones desatadas._

Esto está mal. Estoy en serios problemas… en muy graves problemas. Estoy en el penthouse, que no es solo el espacio más caro de este lugar, si no también el dueño es la persona que menos quería encontrarme durante mi vida. Mis ojos se cierran al sentir que luz es prendida pero al sentir que no ocurre nada de nada vuelvo a abrirlos. Me quedó realmente sorprendido, jamás había visto algo tan elegante como lo es este lugar.

Muebles de madera, ornamentos… toda clase de cosas que le otorgaban al lugar una apariencia en verdad distinguida.

-¿Y?- esa voz hace que nuevamente mi mente reaccione de donde estamos- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado por siempre?- sin darme cuenta él ya esta a mitad de la sala.

Muy bien, este es el plan P "Puerta":

Aprovecho que está lejos, doy unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y ya que estoy cerca de la puerta, la abro y corro. Sí, es perfecto, sin demasiados complicaciones y realmente fácil.

Volteó a ver la puerta y él se da cuenta por lo que me esboza una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido? La puerta esta completamente cerrada, no hay manera de que salgas por ahí.

Plan V "Ventana":

Quizás, si me acercó a una de ellas… ¡Mierda! ¡Este es el piso 25! ¡No puedo aventarme sin esperar nada menos que matarme!

Plan G "Golpear":

¿Y si le suelto un buen golpe en su cara, lo dejo inconsciente, le robo las llaves y me largo? Espera… es verdad, soy un debilucho.

Plan C "Continuar":

Y si continuo en esto y mañana por la mañana yo… ¡Ahh! ¿Qué estoy pensando?

Plan S "Se me acabaron las ideas":

¿Qué hago? ¡Waaaa! ¿Qué hago?

-¿Ya no puedes pensar en alguna escapatoria?- dice en un tono bastante irónico… ¿Por qué este hombre me puede leer con tanta facilidad? - resígnate y simplemente déjate llevar- se sienta en un sofá con lata de cerveza que salió de quien sabe donde.

Suelto un suspiro, aceptando que de verdad estoy completamente acorralado. Mis piernas tiemblas y me acerco a la sala, donde después de unos segundos de dudas, también me siento pero alejado de Yuki.

-¿Po… por qué… me trajiste aquí?- quiero dejar de tartamudear, pero de verdad no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Qué es ella de ti?- me pregunta pero sus ojos están concentrados en sacar un cigarrillo.

-Es la señorita Umiko… vive en este edificio…

-No te pregunté eso idiota- fumando… ¡Diablos! ¡¿Desde cuánto es tan erótico ver a alguien fumando?! - bueno, aunque por la cara de pánico que tenías cuando entré, supongo que esta maldita te agarró a la fuerza.

Genial. Una chica intentó violarme. ¿Puede haber algo más patético?

-Si te vas a burlas de mi, hazlo y déjame ir de una buena vez- digo cruzándome de brazos. Entonces él se levanta y se acerca a donde estoy, dejándose caer a mi lado.

-¿En verdad crees que te traje aquí solo para burlarme de ti? - me sonrojo y sintió sus manos tocando mi rostro- No eres tan idiota para no imaginártelo…

-Suéltame- cierro mis ojos, alejándome, pero una de sus manos rodea mi cintura y me acerca aún más a él.

-Sabes que no deseas eso - me susurra y muerde mi oreja delicadamente - sabes que deseas esto, incluso más que yo…

-¡No es cierto!- grito y me pongo de pie - ¡Yo no soy tu juguete! - pude ver como rodó sus ojos y aventó el cigarro a la mesa.

-¿Fue Tatsuha?- me toma de la mano y me jala, de modo que caiga sentado sobre sus piernas. Rayos, esto va de mal en peor - ¿Mi hermano fue quien te dijo tales cosas?

-No soy tu juguete… - hablo débilmente porque toma mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo y cuando lo veo a los ojos directamente pierdo el sentido del habla.

-Puede que si te gustaría serlo- suelta mi rostro y ahora su mano se desliza por mi cuello. Tiemblo cuando siento que quiera deshacerse de mi chaleco negro. Y lo peor es que lo consigue.

-Yo… yo no te puedo gustar… soy hombre - una excusa más a mi súper lista de idioteces.

-Es una estupidez que me estés diciendo esto, sobre todo cuando ya no estas forcejeando para que te suelte- hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que es cierto.

-¿Por qué…?

-Me llamas la atención- dice al momento en que sus dedos juguetean con los botones de mi camisa blanca - No tienes experiencia… ¿Cierto? - su rostro se acerca y sus labios rozan mis mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-¡Cállate!- pero ante mi reclamo, solo obtengo una semi sonrisa saliendo de su provocativo rostro.

-Trataré de ser amable… pero no te prometo nada.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?! - en ese momento él logra desabrochar dos de los botones transparentes y su rostro baja hasta mi cuello, donde aspira el aroma que desprendo.

-Delicioso…- su voz en tan sensual que no evito ruborizarme aún más… él muerde mi cuello, logrando que emita un sonoro suspiro. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así cuando estoy a su lado?

Se separa y sus iris dorados se posan en mi boca, tocándola con sus dedos de manera inesperada.

-Ahora que lo pienso… no nos hemos besado hasta ahora… ¿Cierto?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿B… besar…. ?

Tarde varios segundos en reaccionar porque antes de que pudiera procesarlo correctamente él ya reposaba su cálida boca en la mía. Aún mantenía mis ojos abiertos… pero… este simple roce, hace que desee que jamás lo deje.

Cierro mis iris con fuerza y el calor me empieza a inundar cuando su lengua me pide permiso para entrar… y mientras más intento negarme, más humedece mis labios… finalmente y dejándome llevar abro la boca y su aliento fresco me invade… me explora… es como si buscará conocerme… y yo también deseo hacerlo… así que coopero con el beso por lo que nuestras lenguas chocan, mientras siento que me recuesta suavemente en el sofá…

Mi respiración es agitada y creo que mi boca se encuentra hinchada, gracias a una mordida que me dio.

Esos ojos dorados son en verdad adictivos… ¡Al diablo todo! ¡Rayos, quiero que este hombre me haga suyo!

Continua analizándome y me quita por completo la camisa, sintiendo sus frías manos recorrer mi cuerpo. Se entretiene jugando con mis pezones, estremeciéndome al instante. Esboza una sonrisa un tanto arrogante.

-Eres bastante sensible ante mis caricias - lo sabe por mi rostro, por mi expresiones… pero sobre todo porque parece que ha notado que estoy empezando a despertar. Besa mis labios nuevamente.

Ahora, baja el cierre de mi pantalón y yo desvío la mirada… me da tanta vergüenza esto, lo que esta ocurriendo… ¡Con quien lo estoy haciendo!

Baja el pantalón… no quiero verlo, no quiero ver su rostro cuando se de cuenta que sus simples caricias me han excitado…

Mi cuerpo se mueve reaccionado ante las caricias de Yuki en miembro y a pesar de que conservo todavía mi boxer, siento la poca frialdad que aún conserva en sus manos.

Esta bajando mi ropa interior. Ahora ya definitivamente no hay vuelta atrás: Totalmente desnudo, a su mereced… permitiendo que haga conmigo que lo que se le de la gana.

Entreabro mis ojos solo para observar como su mano me toca… logrando que suelte un gemido.

Continua con solo suyo, empezando a masturbarme y aunque trató de evitarlo, simplemente no logró hacer que mis garganta no forme esos gritos de placer que su mano me esta provocando.

Lo hace cada vez más rápido, más fuerte…

No logrando resistir más y sintiendo un placer evidente, suelto un fuerte grito y me incorporo solo para ver un liquido blanquecino cubriendo parte de mi cuerpo y gran parte de la mano de Yuki. Mis mejilla ahora deben parecer peor que una manzana.

-Fuiste bastante rápido…- dice burlándose.

-¡Guarda silencio!- grito, pero él solamente me vuelve a acostar, abriendo mis piernas. ¡Ahh! ¡¿Por qué estoy permitiendo que esto pase?!

Acerca sus dedos a mi boca, y de un modo bastante… erótico… levanta su ceja, como pidiéndome algo…. Que comprendí perfectamente.

Temblando, sacó mi lengua para ensalivar sus dedos, que aún tienen un ligero sabor de mi propia esencia, uno tras otro, recorriéndolos lo más lento que pueda, esto es una verdadera droga para mí…

Después de unos minutos, los saca de mi boca, mientras que con su otra mano se quita su camisa y se baja su pantalón.

¿Cómo puedo estar excitándome otra vez, con solo verlo desnudo, mostrándome su perfecto cuerpo… en todos los sentido de la palabra?

-Hey…- su gruesa voz hace que deje de… mirarlo - tranquilízate.

Muerdo mi labio tembloroso y siento como soy invadido por uno de los dedos mojados de Yuki, logrando con ese suave movimiento que me arqueara del placer por el repentinamente soy invadido… se sigue moviendo dentro de mi, ahora con dos dedos haciendo que gima por ese simple hecho.

-De… deten… te… - trató de hablar, pero eso parece casi imposible.

-Lo haré - ¿En serio dijo eso? - porque ahora es el turno de otra cosa - ¿Por qué soy tan estúpidamente ingenuo?

No sé que cara abre hecho, si de terror o de una excitación, al verlo acomodándome y acercando su gran miembro hacia mi porque él sonrió con algo de satisfacción

Apreté con fuerza la tela que se encontraba debajo de mi cuerpo, y grite al sentirlo penetrándome con suavidad y firmeza.

Jadeaba, hasta el punto de derramar lagrimas… entonces él hizo algo que jamás creí que hiciera. Acaricio mi mejilla, deteniendo la lenta caída de la gota que había salido de mis ojos.

Me miro fijamente después de unos cuantos minutos que logró penetrarme completamente. Mi respiración ahora era más tranquila.

-Ya… esta bien… - susurré ante su muda pregunta.

Con movimientos lentos comenzó sus planes, saliendo y adentrándose una y otra vez. Menor que un susurró pude escuchar de sus labios un pequeño gemido.

¿Cómo llegue a esto? A entregarme a un desconocido, a desear que hiciera esto…

-¡Ahhhh! - me escucho gritar y mis manos rodean la espalda de Yuki, sintiendo el doloroso placer que su ritmo cada vez más elevado me provocaban.

_Si lo recuerdo con detenimiento… casi nunca habló… solo lo hacia… en ese momento nunca me di cuenta de lo que ocurría… con movimientos frenéticos … mientras yo le rogaba por más… _

-¡Yo…! ¡Yo…!- traté de avisarle, pero seguramente por las acciones de mi cuerpo, él ya sabía lo que pronto ocurriría.

Cada vez más rápido y quizás menos doloroso. Solo esta persona en menos de medio minuto había logrado enamorarme.

-¡Yuki!- salió ese gemido agónico de mis labios justo en el momento en el que tenía mi segundo orgasmo.

Pero, al contrario de lo que esperaba, él pareció más excitado por las vibraciones que mi cuerpo emanaban y siguió penetrándome… jugando con mi cuerpo… jugando conmigo…

Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, continuando siendo uno. Respirando agitadamente, incapaces de formar una línea de palabras coherentes porque el gozo nos tenía completamente cegados…

Fue cuando me descubrí sintiendo que Yuki llegaba a su orgasmo, derramándose dentro de mi, perdiéndome en una bruma totalmente erótica.

Recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, y yo con muchas dudas en mi mente, recorría su cabello dorado.

Un ultimo gemido, en señal del momento en que él salio de mi, fue lo que se escuchó.

… ¿Qué he hecho?…

… _Lo más curioso de todo… es que… ahora no puedo evitar reírme de eso…_

**Continuará**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer y lo reviews n.n**


	8. Después llegará el arrepentimiento

Historias de ascensor.

**Capítulo 8. Después llegará el arrepentimiento.**

Abro mis ojos lentamente al tiempo que algunos rayos del sol caen en mi rostro… ¿Dónde estoy?… suelto un gran bostezo y me estiro, tratando de quitarme esta flojera matutina… me doy la vuelta todavía adormilado y…

-¡Aaaaahhhhh!- grito tan fuerte que por un momento pensé que todo Japón lo había escuchado. La razón de mi escándalo, sin embargo, parecía ignorarme por completo - ¿Qué… es esto?- siento mi rostro arder al ver a un rubio recostado a mi lado- Yu… Yuki…- ay, no… ¿De verdad ocurrió lo que creo que pasó?; aunque seguramente responde a mi pregunta el simple hecho de que esté a su lado en la cama del penthouse…

Mi mano temblorosa se acerca a su rostro… aliviado de que mi roce no lo despertó, acaricio con suavidad su cabello dorado.

-Anoche estuve contigo…

Y tras esas palabras, los recuerdos llegaron uno a uno. No es que lo halla odiado, pero…

Levanto la mirada para dirigirla al reloj digital… 8:30 am… yo tenía que hacer algo hoy…

-¡¡¡Aaaaahhhhh!!!- otro grito más fuerte que el primero, escapa de mis labios y al mismo tiempo me levanto desnudo… ¡agh! No tengo tiempo de analizar porque me quedé desnudo toda la noche - ¡La universidad, no debo llegar tarde!- me repito, buscando mi ropa pero lo único que encuentro es el uniforme del trabajo… creo que halla bajo, donde me cambio tengo ropa y…

-¿Qué rayos haces?- quedo paralizado al escucharlo; parece que finalmente lo desperté. Está sentado en la cama con una sábana cubriéndolo.

-Yo…- miró el suelo, logrando notar que solo uno de mis pies trae puesto el calcetín - ¡Me tengo que ir!- digo acabando de ponerme el resto de mi ropa.

-¿Sin desayunar?- lo volteo a ver curioso… ¿Está preocupado por mi?

-Eh… no, gracias… hoy tengo exámenes en mi segunda hora, así que no me queda mucho tiempo y… aunque me compraré algo en el camino.

-Ya cállate- dice y me avienta algo… las llaves de aquí - No tengo ganas de levantarme para abrir la puerta- se acuesta, cubriéndose por completo- déjalas por ahí… baka.

-Si…- susurro sorprendido y solo me quedo mirándolo.

-¿No que mucha prisa, baka?

-¡¡¡Aaaaahhhhh!!!

Rayos, rayos… salgo de ahí y espero el ascensor… muévete, vamos, llega…

-¿Shuichi? ¿Qué haces aquí?- ay, no…

-Hola Hiro- trato de forzar una sonrisa una vez que entro.

-¿Por qué traes el uniforme? - muévete maldita cosa, necesito llegar al primer piso sin dar explicación.

-Cielos, se me está haciendo tarde para llegar a la escuela, me examen…. Estudié, así que supongo que me va a ir bien pero, jajajajajaja…. - que palabras tan tontas estoy diciendo…

-Shuichi… ¿Estabas con el dueño del penthouse?

-… y mañana será un buen día… que bonito amaneció hoy, con los cálidos rayos del sol cayendo y eso… ah, tengo un día tan largo y pesado…

Hiro levanta su ceja y me examina cuidadosamente durante varios minutos en lo que yo no paro de decir estupideces.

-¿Si lo hiciste?

-¿Eh?- lo miro sonrojado y las puertas del elevador se abren para que salga corriendo de ahí- ¡Lo siento, nos vemos luego Hiro!

Con movimientos torpes y bastante nerviosos, me cambio y agarrando los cuadernos que tengo, me dirijo a la universidad.

Esto es totalmente estúpido. Tengo que dejar de recordar que ayer tuve sex…. ¡Que ocurrió eso! ¡Shuichi, por favor concéntrate! ¡¿Cuál es la respuesta de la cuatro?!

"_Sabes que te gusta.."_

¡¿Por qué justamente hoy?! Ok. Relájate, cuenta hasta diez y contesta con paciencia tu examen… tienes el resto de día para pensar en…. ¡Rayos, rayos!

********

-Shindou, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Eh?- observo a quien me llama: el señor Sakano, mi jefe - sí, dígame.

-Es solo una pregunta- acomodándose los lentes- anoche no te vi salir… ¿Puedo saber donde estuviste?

¿Qué le digo? Ahm… veamos, ¡Ya sé!

-Estuve con el dueño del penthouse- digo con un tono gracioso - pase toda la noche con él - Sakano puso cara de incrédulo y se soltó a reír.

-Shindou - sonriendo- bastaba con que me dijeras que saliste con prisa… anda, ve a trabajar.

-Eh… sí, señor.

Sabía que no me iba a creer… era más que obvio, pero no era necesario que hiciera esa gesto… ¿De verdad es tan imposible que Yuki y yo estemos juntos?

-Shu-chan- levanto mi rostro al oír la única voz que me llama de esa manera. Alguien entra al ascensor.

-Buenas tardes, Sakuma- digo esbozando una tímida sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Muy bien, gracias nanoda!- su tono alegre coincide con su hiperactividad por la que está siendo victima el pobre Kumagoro - ¿No has visto a Tat-chan?

El hermano de Yuki, otro pervertido, junto a Sakuma… ¡Todos en este edificio lo son!

"_Eres delicioso"_

-¿Shu-chan? - Ryuichi se me acerca y toca mi frente- ¿Tienes fiebre? Estas totalmente sonrojado…

-¡¿Qué?!

Las puertas se abren en el piso 18 y alguien entra.

-Bunas tar…- no continuo, porque la persona es nada más y menos que la señorita que está realmente loca y me traumo de por vida la otra noche…

-¡Hola Umiko nanoda!- saluda Sakuma suavemente. La pregunta es porque le sonríe a esa chica.

-Hola joven Sakuma, Shindou- menciona mirándome pero yo la evito.

-¿Vas a algún lado, Umiko?- pregunta curiosamente.

-Tengo que ver al señor Seguchi- dice sonriendo - hay muchos asuntos pendientes de los que tenemos que hablar.

-¡Bien nanoda!-grita emocionado- ¡Ambos iremos a verlo!

¿Qué? ¿Acaso hay una reunión de gente extraña?

Aunque en esa también tendría que ir él…

-Bien, entonces nos vemos después Shindou… para terminar lo que dejé pendiente por culpa de ese idiota- menciona ella empalagosamente justo después de que Sakuma saliera de aquí.

No es un idiota, bueno sí… pero no lo es tanto… ¡Espera un minuto! ¡No lo estoy defendiendo!

No quiero verlo, no deseo volver a encontrármelo. No sé como reaccionaría si lo hiciera; pero tampoco puedo dejar mi empleo y sé que tarde o temprano…

¡Diosito por favor que lo vuelva a ver muy, muy, muy tarde! ¡Haz que este ocupado con su trabajo! ¡Que un ser tan antisocial como él decida volverse un ermitaño sobreviviendo de hierbas! Aunque aquí no halla casi plantas… ¡Para se inventó la correspondencia! ¡Que le manden sus métodos de supervivencia por paquetería!

-Baka, así que si te dignaste a parecer por aquí…

Diosito… ¿Me puedes decir que hice para que ignores mis suplicas de una manera peor que la de este hombre?

-¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?- reprocho al verlo entrar.

-Supuse que eras de esos bakas que huyen en cuanto pasa algo más - mi rostro se ruboriza por su comentario.

-Pues yo no soy como esos otros bakas- le doy la espalada y las puertas se cierran.

-¿Intentas decirme que eres único?- me pregunta con sarcasmo.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Te estoy diciendo que es de mala educación comparar a las personas!

-¿Y está mal comparar si te digo que eres el mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo?

Antes de dijera algo más, me acercó velozmente hasta él y le doy una cachetada… Yuki se queda aún más serio y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-¡Eres un estúpido!- le grito realmente enfadado - ¡Solo viniste a recordarme que simplemente soy uno más de tu lista!

Él, también enojado me jala y rodea mi cintura, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo.

-¡Déjame en paz!- intento golpearlo pero nada de eso funciona pues levanta mi rostro para que lo mire pese a los forcejeos.

-Escúchame bien, mocoso- dice con una voz y mirada intimidante - no quieras hacerte el listo conmigo.

-Jamás… - le susurró y lo aviento con toda la fuerza que puedo, logrando zafarme de él - jamás vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida…

Sonríe como si intentará desafiarme.

-¿De verdad crees que podrás alejarte de mi? ¿Qué acaso no te gusto? ¿Ya olvidaste lo que me decías anoche?

"_No te detengas… me encantas…"_

-¡Eso era otra cosa muy distinta!

-Es la razón por la que estas haciendo todo este circo.

-¡Cállate!

Sin darme cuenta llegamos hastabajo. Me relaje esperando a que las puertas se abrieran para que Yuki por fin se fuera de aquí, pero para mi desgraciada, se quedó aquí.

-¡¿Acaso no te ibas?!

-Vivo aquí.

¡Lo odio! ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan atractivo pero a la vez tan arrogante?

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, pero siento su mirada que no se aparta de mi.

-¿Qué?- digo finalmente, enfadado- ¿Tengo algo en la cara o que?

-¿Cómo te fue en tu examen?

Prefiero no saber que cara puse, pero sé que no fue una muy agradable porque Yuki ensanchó esa odiosa sonrisita.

-¿Te fue mal?

-¿Acaso te importa?- cruce los brazos.

-Por tu reacción supongo que en verdad eres un baka. Es impresiónate que es estudies la universidad.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes si me fue bien o mal!- le recalco.

-Si hubieras sacado una buena nota, probablemente estarías restregándomelo en la cara.

Auch. ¿Cómo es que este hombre conoce tan perfectamente mis actos? ¿Acaso soy tan predecible?

-Sí, reprobé. ¿Algún problema?

Esa respuesta suena mucho mejor que la primera que cruzó por mi mente: "Reprobé porque, maldita sea, no podía concentrarme debido a que estaba recordando todo lo que me hiciste anoche"

-Baka.

-¡Si, lo soy! ¡Así que aléjate de mi! ¡Puede que alguna parte de mi estupidez se te pegue!

Se acerca a mi, pese a mi muy tonta advertencia, el ascensor se abre en el piso 22.

-Mi hermano es un idiota y nada malo me ha pasado - me acorrala en una esquina- supongo que estoy lo suficientemente protegido contra alguien como tú.

-¿Ven?- escuchó una voz, pero no puedo alejarme de Yuki, quien solo voltea al escucharla también.

Pero mis ojos, decididamente no pueden creer lo que ven.

En la puerta del elevador, se encuentran Sakuma, Seguchi y la loca de Umiko, metiéndose también antes de que el ascensor decida continuar con su viaje.

-Les dije que no era broma… yo vi a Yuki besándose con el empleado de este lugar.

¡¿Qué rayos le sucede a ella?! ¡Ese tipo y yo nunca nos hemos besado… al menos no en el ascensor!

-Eiri…- susurra Tohma impresionado y Ryuichi a pesar de todo, simplemente está sonriendo, moviendo una de las manitas de Kumagoro y creo que me está saludando… ¡No es el momento de saludos para nada!

-¿Qué rayos quieren?- gruñó Yuki de malhumor.

-¿Estás saliendo con Shindou?- volvió a preguntar el señor Seguchi para mi desgraciada. Yuki rodó sus ojos con fastidio.

-¿Acaso ustedes creen que estamos hablando de matemáticas?

Ryuichi soltó una risita, obteniendo una mirada enfada por parte de Umiko y Tohma.

-Este… - tartamudeo, temeroso ante lo que ellos estén pensando. Por un momento me siento como si estuviera parado en un campo minado.

-Eiri, deja ya de jugar por favor- Seguchi insiste cerrando los ojos de manera un tanto molesta. Como si se hubiera hartado ya de ver la misma escena miles de veces…

¡No por favor! ¡No quiero ser otro más!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy jugando?

-Eiri… vamos, sabes que a este chico no lo puedes tomar enserio.

¡¿Qué dijo?!

-Eso no decides tú, Seguchi - sonríe como si hubiera puesto un punto a su favor - además, esto no es un juego… - me agarra y levanta mi rostro, y para impresión de todos, incluyo la mía, el se acerca a mi y me besa….

-¡Eiri!

-¡Shindou!- ese grito, de una voz que en verdad temía escuchar, logra que me separé de él… - ¿Me puedes explicar que sucede aquí?

El ascensor había llegado al último piso… donde ingreso, sin que me diera cuenta… mi jefe… el señor Sakano… ahora si estoy en problemas…

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

_Muchas gracias por los animos y los reviews!!!!! =D_


	9. El proceso del amor

_Hoy no tengo ganas de hacer el disclaimer completo. Yo lo saben, gravi es blablablablabla...._

* * *

**Historias de ascensor**

**Capítulo 9. El proceso del amor**

Fue casi como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y la temperatura descendiera más de diez grados.

No puedo imaginarme una escena más complicada: cuatro inquilinos, uno de ellos dándole un beso al ascensorista justo en el momento en el que entra el jefe.

Había más silencio que en un cementerio, todas las miradas estaban concentradas en mi.

-Shindou… - levanté mi rostro apenado para ver a Sakano.

-Dígame- murmuré.

-Vete por las escaleras- me ordenó débilmente.

-Pero…

-Te espero abajo, en la recepción- su voz, más que enojada parecía decepcionada.

En un brusco movimiento me solté del agarre de Yuki, quien me siguió con la mirada mientras salía del ascensor. Lo último que alance a ver fue a mi jefe haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

Bajar por las escaleras… y todo esto tenía que ocurrir en el penthouse, son veinticinco pisos… ¡Es culpa del tonto de Yuki!

Y a todo esto… ¿Qué hacia Sakano aquí?

*******

-Señor Sakano, según tengo entendido, los empleados de este lugar tienen estrictamente prohibido relacionarse con los residentes.

-A… así es Señor Seguchi; estoy bastante consternado por el comportamiento de Shindou y…

-¿Acaso esto no merece que se le despida?- sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-¡Shu-chan no hace nada malo!- intervino Ryuichi en la plática molesto de que Yuki no hiciera nada al respecto- ¡No tiene porque despedirlo!

Las puertas se abrieron en el número veintitrés por lo que Ryu se aprovechó para sacar de ahí Tohma y Umiko con la esperanza de que talvez ,Eiri dijera algo estando solo.

*******

¡¿Piso 15?! ¿Por qué estas escaleras son interminables?! Muy bien Shuichi, empieza a prepárate mentalmente en conseguir otro empleo porque si te despiden tendrás que renunciar a tu buena paga y jamás volverás a este lugar, lo que significa que…

…que va a ser imposible que lo vuelvas a ver…

Jamás verás esos odiosos ojos dorados mirándote con malicia, esa pequeña sonrisa orgullosa y esa combinación perfecta de su aroma con el del cigarrillo.

Nunca más tu vida se cruzará con la de Eiri Yuki.

Siento que una lágrima recorre mi mejilla que enseguida limpio. ¡Esto no tiene porque dolerme! ¡Es solo un estúpido empleo, rayos! ¡Puedo conseguir otro en cualquier momento!

"_En ese momento, llorando a mitad de las escaleras no quise aceptar que perder mi trabajo no era lo que me lastimaba, si no, ya no ver a la persona que había encontrado…"_

-¿Shuichi?- escuché una conocida voz llamándome, voltee sorprendido al reconocerlo.

-Tatsuha- me tranquilicé al ver esas facciones que me recordaban a las de alguien más.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Eh?- tallándome los ojos - ¡No estoy llorando!

-¿Finalmente mi hermano se cansó de ti?

-¿Qué haces en las escaleras?- pregunté intentando desesperadamente cambiar el tema.

-Me gusta estar aquí- dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo - pero es aún más extraño encontrarte a ti en este lugar - eso , al menos es cierto.

-¡Ah!- reaccioné ante lo que me dijo - ¡Hasta luego, Tatsuha!- comencé a correr.

Llegué con la respiración agitada a la recepción, donde Sakano me esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó mientras me examinaba con la mirada.

-Lo lamento- me disculpe sin evitar sonrojarme.

-Shindou- dijo en un tono tan serio que pensé lo peor- no te despediré, pero…

-¡¿De verdad?! - grité, impidiéndole decir algo más- ¡¡Muchas gracias!!

-Pero…- esa palabra hizo callarme - debes prometer que este incidente no volverá a ocurrir; no quiero volver a verte cerca del señor Yuki.

Mordí mi labio con fuerza y solo asentí con la cabeza.

-No sucederá más- aseguré tan firmemente que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí.

-Además de eso, esta semana no vendrás a trabajar para que se calmen un poco las cosas y tu sueldo durante un mes, se verá reducido a la mitad… ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí- susurré. La verdad no me afectó tanto lo del dinero, porque aquí me pagan el triple que en otros lugares.

-Shindou- se acomodó los lentes- sé que eres un buen joven y para serte sincero me quedé sorprendido por el comportamiento que tuviste hace un rato.

-Lo sé- admití un poco más relajado.

-Ten cuidado con el señor Seguchi porque él pidió que te despidieran - pero nuevamente me tensé al oír esas palabras y Sakano se acomodó su corbata verde oscuro- alégrate de que intercedieron por ti.

-¿Quién lo hizo?- pregunté nervioso y un pesado suspiro se escuchó.

-Eso no importa- se dio la medía vuelta y dijo-: ve por tus cosas y regresa el jueves de la próxima semana.

Me quedé quieto analizándolo todo por un momento. No, jamás él haría algo por mi… después de todo, solo fui uno más en su colección que seguramente debe ser enorme.

Justamente cuando iba saliendo del edificio, los rayos del sol golpearon mi rostro y por inercia levanté mi mano para evitar que a mis ojos llegara más luz de la necesaria. Debo admitir que es extraño, ya me había acostumbrado a las lámparas de suave luz dentro de todo el lugar.

En ese instante un avioncito de papel aterrizó unos seis metros más adelante de mi. Miré a todas direcciones esperando ver a un niño pero lo único que halle fue a mi sombra, de modo que me dirigí recogerlo. No sé porque motivo lo abrí y encontré unas enormes letras escritas con marcador rojo que decían: "Baka"

Sé que parece estúpido pero sonreí alegremente y levanté mi rostro para mirara al último piso. No pude distinguir nada y aún así coloqué la hoja en mi pecho, abrazando a ese papel. Segundos después una risa sonora escapo de mis labios al pensar que esa tontería me había hecho sentir mejor.

*********

-En verdad te gusta- dijo alegremente el chico que estaba sentando junto a un rubio en el borde del balcón.

-Mmm- se limitó a contestar con monosílabas, esbozando una bien camuflada sonrisa debajo de ese rostro serio al escuchar una escandalosa risa.

-Para molestia de Seguchi, tú fuiste quien habló para que no despidieran a mi cuñadín.

-Cierra el pico, Tatsuha- bebió cerveza mirando la hiperactiva bola rosada alejarse de ahí… pero…

-¿Qué harás esta semana para divertirte sin él? ¡Podrías acompañarme al concierto de my honey!

Yuki gruñó, aplastando la lata que tenía entre sus manos.

-Iré al concierto.

-¡¿Qué?!

*********

-¡Shu-chan!- el grito de Ryuichi logró detenerme antes de que desapareciera por una semana.

-Sakuma- le devolví la brillante sonrisa que me mostró.

-¿Este viernes vas a estar libre?- me preguntó esperanzando.

-¿Huh?- pensé un momento- pues no tengo nada especial que hacer.

-¡Bien!- Kumagoro estaba en su cabeza - ¡Toma, entonces!. Me extendió un pequeño papel blanco que sujeté sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué es?- lo miré, leyendo lo que decía:

"_Sakuma Ryuichi. Tour. Zepp Tokyo. Viernes, 8:00 p.m._"

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- grité emocionado y busque a Sakuma rápidamente pero él ya se había ido - ¡Espera!- grité al verlo entrar al edificio.

-¡Te espero el viernes en la noche nanoda!

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tengo un pase para verlo en concierto! ¡Este boleto ya no se consigue en ningún otro sitio!

*******

El miércoles, desde que me fui de mi lugar de empleo, me di cuenta de lo terriblemente que extrañaba a Yuki… así que para no pensar en él, me dediqué por completo a la universidad, a realizar todas mis tareas para que el viernes lo tuviera completamente libre…

…. Y llegó el viernes. Debo admitir, que pensé demasiado en Yuki pero la emoción de ver a Sakuma cantando me ha perdido por completo. Es decir, sé que lo veo diariamente pero creo que va a ser distinto ver a Ryuichi Sakuma, el cantante, no la persona.

Bien, son las seis de la tarde y debo salir pronto si es que deseo llegar y encontrar un buen lugar. Salgo del departamento que afortunadamente he podido conseguir en una bonita zona. Además de que aquí estoy cerca de la universidad.

Llego a la calle y noto un increíble auto que esta estacionado justo enfrente de ese lugar. ¿Mmmm? ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que he visto ese mercedes negro en otro lugar?

Bueno, da igual realmente. Sigo caminado mientras me acomodó la bufanda violeta que esta alrededor de mi cuello. El automóvil enciende sus luces y ahora se acomoda a mi paso… ¡Waaaa! ¿Y si alguien me quiere secuestrar? ¿Por qué? ¡No soy nada interesante!

-Hey- me detengo al escuchar la voz que me habla una vez que baja el vidrio polarizado.

-¡Yuki!- grito, tocando la pared más cercana a mi - ¿Qué… haces aquí?- tartamudeo al verlo quitarse esos lentes oscuros para permitirme observar sus ojos.

-Paseaba- tirando la ceniza de tu cigarro en la calle.

-¿Estabas paseando estacionado enfrente de donde yo vivo?- pregunté con escepticismo levantando una ceja. Tú me sonreíste levemente.

-¿A dónde vas baka?

-Al concierto de Sakuma… - ¿Qué me pasa? ¡No tengo porque darle explicaciones!

Miré a mi alrededor, unas cuantas personas nos comenzaban a dirigir sus miradas. ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan millonario y traer tu estúpido carro por aquí?!

-Sube- tu voz hablo tan rápidamente que apenas logré entenderte.

-¿Qué?- dije desorientado por lo que mencionaste.

-¿Estás sordo o que? Sube, yo te llevo, también voy para Zepp Tokyo.

Lo dude por unos instantes… ¿En verdad iba para allá?

Los cuchicheos lejanos hicieron que me sonrojara por lo que decidí entrar al auto velozmente. Me miraste intimidadoramente, así que baje mis ojos para buscar el cinturón de seguridad y arrancaste.

-No… no sabía que te gustara la música de Sakuma- murmuré nerviosamente, soltando unas cuantas risitas en el camino.

-No me gusta- soltaste tan fríamente como solo tú sabes hacerlo.

-Ah…- y si no le gusta, ¿Para qué va?

Permanecimos en silencio unos cuantos minutos. Veo el paisaje para no encontrarme con su mirada. Me siento incomodo… se supone que ya no debo acercarme a este hombre y estoy en su carro…

Su reflejo llega hasta mis ojos… en verdad había extrañado todo de él y me he dado cuenta que es tan solo su presencia la que alegra mi corazón, la que me hace sentirme feliz y la que de pronto hace que ya no tenga deseos de ir al concierto….

-Yuki….- susurré inconcientemente, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres?

Tragué fuerte. Solo tú logras que mis sentimientos se enreden de tal manera, que pierda la razón de mis actos, que simplemente no sepa de nada más excepto de ti.

-Me… - dudé lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero armándome de valor lo logre- ¿Me estabas esperando…?

-Llegamos- dijiste y entonces miré. Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en el que te estacionaste.

-Eh, sí- salí del auto notando la gran cantidad de personas que habían ahí- increíble…

-Vamos- me jalaste del brazo, tus gafas oscuras parecían impedir tontamente que te reconocieran; eso o los admiradores de Ryuichi Sakuma no leen tus novelas.

-Pe… ro… las entradas…. Hay fila - decía confundido pero me ignoraste monumentalmente. Me llevaste hasta la entrada principal aparentemente sin escuchar los ruidos de molestias por parte de las demás personas pero cuando sacaste tu boleto y me pediste el mío, nos dejaron pasar enseguida ante la muda sorpresa de todos.

-¿Acaso no leíste el boleto?- dijiste como si le estuvieras hablando a un estupido al tiempo que nos adentrábamos al lugar, acercándonos lo más posible al escenario donde entre las pocas gentes que había, estaba Tatsuha- Esos eran pases especiales.

-¡¿Qué?!- aún más confundido - ¿Por qué Sakuma haría algo así…?

-Baka…

-¡Hermano! ¡Cuñadín!

¿Ese chico me acaba de decir… "cuñadín"?

-Tatsuha… este… ¿A qué te refieres con cuñadín? - sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Te vas a aquedar con él- hablaste, empujándome hasta Tatsuha, que me sostuvo con una mano para que no perdiera el equilibrio- me voy a los asientos más altos- explicaste pero por alguna razón eso no parecía una explicación.

-Yuki…

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Lo cuidare como si fuera mi niño! - Tatsuha me abrazó y tú nos mandaste una mirada que yo no supe interpretar pero al parecer tu hermano si porque se soltó a reír diciendo - ¡Esta bien! Solo cuidaré que nadie intente secuestrar a esta lindura- me guiñó el ojo por lo que me sonroje más.

Te alejaste caminando, preguntándome el porque soportabas algo que no te gustaba…. ¿Acaso lo hacías por mi?

-Shuichi- Tatsuha me habló y lo voltee a ver - ¿Quieres a mi hermano?

-Yo… - ese chico me miró durante varios segundos, notado que se esforzaba por no reír.

-Dios lo hace y ellos se juntan- escuché unos cuantos gritos de las pocas personas y levanté mi rostro al oír la voz de Sakuma dirigiéndose a nosotros. Estaba sentando al borde del escenario, lo suficientemente cerca para que pudieras entablar una conversación.

-¡Muchas gracias por el boleto!- dije al verlo ahí.

-¡Me moría porque Tat-chan y Shu-chan vinieran a verme!

-¡My honey has tu mejor esfuerzo!

-¡Sí, nandoa!- canturreó y se fue de ahí porque el resto de las personas estaban entrando ya, para darle paso al concierto.

Es sorprendente ver a Ryuichi Sakuma cantando. Es como otra persona, es el cantante famoso que pareciera que fue tocado por dios.

**********

Tatsuha se fue al camerino a buscar a su "honey". Mientras yo salí emocionado del concierto y aún con el trauma que me quedo de ver a Tatsuha quitándose la playera para aventársela a Sakuma; busqué a Yuki pero al no encontrarlo, decidí irme de ahí… entristecido… hasta que las luces de un mercedes me alumbraron. Saliste del coche mirándome intensamente.

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar?

"_Ahí… parados, observándonos, analizándonos…. En ese momento, estábamos… amándonos._"

-Sí…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Mmm.... es dificil decir que es lo que tiene Shu, buena o mala suerte, en fin xD Gracias por los reviews, por leer y el ánimo._

_**Dark Artemisa:** xD concuerdo contigo, yo quiero tener el exame de Shuichi en mi manos jajajajaja... ¡Gracias!_

_**Anonimolol:** ¡Gracias! Trataré de que se actulize rápido!_

_**Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi: **Lamento la demora, pero esta vez actulizo pronto!!! Gracias!!!_

_**Lala-chan: **Es cierto, no hay nada peor que el jefe xD lala-chan, no te metas con la posesión de Yuki mira que es un asesino cuando quiere xD ¡Gracias!_

_**Esmeralda_chan: **Tines razón O.o creo que la fuente de mala suerte de Shu es eiri jajajaja Nos vemos y gracias!! Vivan las vacaciones!_

**Ginebra: ^^ **_No soy tan mala como para dejar a Shu sin empleo... O.o Besos!!!! cuidate y gracias!!! Día de lluvia vuelvan!!_


	10. Aprendiendo a conocernos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Maki Murakami.

* * *

**Historias de ascensor.**

**Capítulo 10. Aprendiendo a conocernos.**

Escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y él espera pacientemente a que me coloque el cinturón de seguridad para poder arrancar su mercedes. Suspiro. ¿Por qué siempre acabó aceptando estar a su lado? Tal vez, en verdad me estoy dejando llevar por esto.

-¿A dónde vamos? - le pregunté mirándolo, él me miró de reojo.

-A un lugar de confianza -me respondió para mi sorpresa.

¡Momento! Él es rico. ¿Qué clase de lugar es uno de "confianza"? ¿Uno de esos donde un platillo cuesta más que la renta de mi departamento?

-¡Espera un minuto!, ¡No quiero ir a un sitio desconocido! -aparta sus ojos del camino, deteniéndose ante el semáforo que está en rojo.

-Tú no ordenas aquí, mocoso -dice con un tono intimidador y yo entrecierro mis ojos molesto.

-Entonces yo me voy -desabrocho el cinturón-, me bajo, no te molestes en algo más -digo abriendo la puerta, pero antes de salir, su mano sostiene mi brazo y de un jalon me regresa al asiento. Estira su cuerpo y cierra la puerta; yo simplemente lo veo moviéndose y gruñendo al tomar nuevamente el volante.

-Ponte el cinturón -me ordena y arranca.

-¿Iremos a dónde yo quiera? - le pregunto, soltando una sonrisa al pensar que esta vez, la situación se ha puesto a mi favor.

-… -el silencio nos invade por unos cuantos segundos, pero finalmente me dice: -Habla de una maldita vez por donde es el camino, o estaremos dando vueltas el resto de la noche.

-En la siguiente esquina, dobla a la derecha. -mi voz no puede ocultar el tono de satisfacción que posee, al saber que había ganado.

Condujo en silencio mientras yo le indicaba el camino. Me siento feliz… aunque no se porque… tal vez porque le gané o simplemente porque estoy en su compañía… y también sé que él quería estar a mi lado… si no fuera así… ¿Por qué otro motivo hubiera accedido?

-Me encanta este lugar -mencionó sonriente y espero a que salga del coche. Mira con detenimiento al lugar donde lo he traído y prende un cigarro.

-¿No me voy a morir intoxicado? -pregunta receloso.

-No sabía que fueras un cobarde, Yuki… -le digo y él me mira furioso, adelantándose a mi para entrar. Suelto una suave risa al ver su reacción y le sigo entusiasmado. Quizás esta noche sea mucho mejor de lo que imagine.

-Buenas noches -saluda una chica uniformada y nos invita a pasar -. Bienvenidos a Pizzas… ¡Hola Shuichi, cuanto tiempo! -pero interrumpe su saludo cuando me reconoce, volteando a ver a Yuki.

-Hola -la miro y él también -, je je je, hace mucho que no venía y….

…Y entonces, Yuki me jaló hasta una mesa, logrando que deje de hablar con la mesera, amiga mía.

-¿Qué te sucede? -le reprochó cuando nos sentamos, él se quita su abrigo y lo coloca en el respaldo de la silla.

-Vinimos a cenar, no a charlar.

-Pero que carácter tienes… - me encojo de hombros y veo el menú -, ¿Te gustaría algo en especial…?

Me mira con escepticismo.

-Mientras no me mate…

-Niño rico -murmuré, escogiendo una pizza, mi favorita.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden? -la mesera se nos acerca nerviosa, intimidada por la presencia de Yuki y se dirige a mi, evitándole su mirada.

-Una pizza margarita grande -ella toma el resto de la orden y se retira, sintiendo la mirada de él puesta solo y únicamente en mi -¿Qué?

-¿Grande? -me pregunta con indiferencia combinada con sorpresa.

-Es poco -me sonrojé bajando la mirada. ¿Por qué tendría él que saber que soy un tragón?

La chica nos trae dos refrescos, que él mira con cierto desden.

-¿No hay cerveza en este lugar?

-Vamos Yuki, inténtalo disfrutar… ¡Además tienes que conducir y no quiero que tomes!

-Baka.

Gruñó, yo le rodé los ojos y él a mi.

Con lentitud tome un sorbo de refresco, recordando una duda que tenía en mente desde hace varias horas.

-Yuki… ¿Cómo sabías donde vivo?

-Eso no importa.

¿A quién le habrá preguntado? Aunque realmente nadie sabe donde vivo…

-Aquí está su orden- la mesera coloca la pizza en la mesa, acomodando las salas y demás. Corta rápidamente nuestro alimento y me sonríe -. Provecho. Que la pasen bien.

-Gracias - sigo y ella se aleja; volteó a ver a Yuki quien tiene sus ojos dorados clavados en la pizza.

-No te va a morder - me burlo y agarro un trozo.

-A esto no se le puede llamar cena- dice y dirige un poco de pizza a su boca.

-Pero sabe delicioso- relamiendo mis labios - ¿Verdad?

-Hmmm.

Bueno, algo es seguro: Yuki no es del tipo de personas con las que puedes sentarte a reír escandalosamente.

Lo observo sonriendo pues toma su segunda rebanada.

-Creí que no te gustaba.

-No sabía que tú eras un glotón.

No importa lo que diga… ¡Sé perfectamente que le esta gustando esta cita improvisada entre él y yo!

Los minutos avanzan en silencio mientras la pizza va desapareciendo, necesito decir algo, no es que me incomode esto, es simplemente que no estoy acostumbrado a permanecer tanto tiempo callado.

-Oye Yuki - murmuro - ¿Por qué quisiste cenar conmigo?

-¿Acaso tengo prohibido hacerlo?

-No me refiero a eso - agacho mi vista- es solo que… ¿Por qué yo?

Agarra la última rebanada que come rápidamente para luego hacer una señal con la mano.

-Creí que te gustaba estar conmigo.

-¡Si me gusta! - grito y me sonrojo por mis propias palabras mientras él, esboza una sonrisa un tanto irónica- ¡Es sólo que no te entiendo!

-¿Qué es lo que hay que entender? - se cruza de brazos.

-¡Pues, el motivo por el cual tú…!

-Aquí tiene su cuenta - la mesera se acerca y coloca el papel sobre la mesa, pero antes de que yo pueda agarrarlo, Yuki deposita dinero encima.

-Yo te invite a cenar - menciona tan tranquilamente que me hace sonreír.

-Gracias.

En cuestión de segundos se pone de pie, por lo que no me queda otra opción que imitarlo. Ambos salimos y me quede mirando como se acercaba a su auto.

-¿Qué esperas? - me pregunta y yo reacciono - Sube.

-¿Eh? Pero…

-¡Sube! - eleva su voz y me provoca un escalofrío de miedo.

-¡Ya voy, no tienes porque decirlo de esa manera!

-Baka.

Nos subimos, arranca y prende la calefacción. Me siento nervioso por lo que para distraerme miro el reloj: ya pasan de la una de la madrugada, al menos eso explica porque me siento tan cansando.

Me acomodo más en el asiento y cerro mis ojos, recordando que a su lado me siento tranquilo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto en un susurro - ¿Me vas a ir a dejar a mi casa?

-No - por su respuesta me deshago de mi postura relajada y lo observo asustado.

-¡¿Entonces a donde vamos?!

-A mi departamento, está más cerca de aquí.

¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡Mi casa está más cerca! ¿Por qué hace esto Yuki?

-Pe… pero… ¡Yo no puedo estar ahí! ¡Al menos no hasta que se complete mi semana! ¡Me van a despedir!

-Claro que no - sonríe y pisa el acelerador, mientras yo muevo mi cabeza desesperado para huir de esta… situación… ¡No hay ninguna salida!

Por la velocidad en la que conducía, llegamos increíblemente rápido. Se estacionó y bajo, pero yo no me atreví a hacerlo.

De pronto, a puerta se abre, me agarra del brazo y me saca de ahí. Jalándome, llegamos a la recepción y por más que trato de ocultarme, esto parece ser imposible.

-Shindou… ¿Qué haces aquí? - Sakano me mira incrédulo a lado de Yuki - Buenas noches señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero Shindou tiene ordenes de no acercarse a usted…

-¡Es que yo…!

-Eso solamente se aplica cuando está trabajando y hoy no lo esta haciendo, así que él es mi invitado.

-Pero señor…

-Buenas noches - dice y me lleva rumbo al ascensor que esta vacío, porque en la noche nadie trabaja.

-Yo… -tartamudeo cuando las puertas se cierran.

Solamente mira las luces que indican en que piso vamos. Estos minutos se me están haciendo interminables. Juego con mi cabello en un frágil intento por relajarme, pero no logro absolutamente nada.

Finalmente, las puertas se abren y comienza a avanzar pero antes de que salga, lo sujeto para poder detenerlo.

-Yuki, ¿Está bien lo que hacemos? - toma mi mano y la aprieta ligeramente.

-Sí.

Había olvidado lo gloriosamente costoso y elegante que es este lugar. Yuki se dirige a la cocina y yo miro de un lado a otro hasta que me doy cuenta del balcón. Armándome de valor, salgo para poder apreciar la privilegiada vista que debe de tener.

El viento frío me golpea, así que me abrazo a mi mismo y me acerco a la orilla… esto es realmente increíble, las luces de la cuidad haciendo un hermoso espectáculo.

-Te resfriaras si sigues ahí, baka- volteó al escuchar su voz. Está recargado en la puerta, fumando.

-Pero es hermoso… - digo embobado con el lugar.

-En una noche fresca, es ideal para escribir.

Recargo mis brazos en el borde del balcón, sintiendo la presencia y el olor de Yuki tras de mi, hasta que una helada gota cae en mi mano y levanto la vista.

-Nieve… - susurró y los copos blancos empiezan a rodearnos. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía nevar… y ahora, estoy con él…

El frío se intensifica, por lo que no me queda otro remedio que entrar al lugar cuando el paisaje se torno de color blanco.

Me dejo caer en el sofá y una sonrojo me invade al recordar que pasó la última vez que estuve ahí. Yuki se acerca y me da una taza de leche tibia.

Esto es raro. No estoy acostumbrando a tener tanta paz entre nosotros…. ¿Por qué será que suceden todas estas cosas?

Se sienta a mi lado y levanta mi rostro ruborizado, acercándolo lentamente al suyo. Cierro mis ojos y siento sus fríos labios encima de los míos. Abro mi boca, invitándolo a profundizar el contacto.

Afuera, cae nieve tan fría como Yuki, tan hermosa como él. ¿Por qué me gusta tanto este hombre? ¿Cómo es que logré enamorarme de él, de esta manera? ¿Por qué será que jamás quiero apartarme de su lado?

Nos separamos y lo miró. Sus ojos dorados me están examinado así que yo lo abrazo y escondo mi rostro apenado en su pecho.

-Ha sido un día muy largo - susurro sintiendo la pesadez en mis parpados - estoy cansado.

-Duerme- a penas y alcanzo a escucharlo, pues el sueño de verdad me está ganando.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué, que?

-¿Por qué haces esto? … ¿Por qué me mantienes a tu lado?

-Porque…

No sé porque este hombre me atrae de tal manera. Tampoco entiendo su actitud. Es una persona fría y cálida al mismo tiempo; sus ojos me confunden, su voz me pone nervioso y su sola presencia hace que me vuelva más torpe que de costumbre.

Me gusta pero… ¿Qué es lo que siente él por mi? ¿Le gusto, le intereso o solamente me está utilizando? Yuki Eiri, eres alguien muy extraño…

********

Tocó su cabello rosado. Ese niño se había quedado dormido abrazándolo. Lo sintió temblar, así que lo acomodó correctamente entre sus brazos y lo cargó, llevándoselo a la habitación, donde lo recostó en la cama, cubriéndolo para que evitara pasar frío.

Para cuando regresó, ya bañado y con su pijama puesta, Shuichi se encontraba entrelazando a una almohada y murmurando unas palabras incomprensibles.

Se recostó a su lado. Que extraño, hacia tiempo que no compartía la cama con nadie, al menos no para dormir sin haber hecho nada.

Inconscientemente, Shuichi se acercó al cuerpo del rubio, esperando sentir su calor.

-Baka… - murmuró y dejándose abrazar, cerró sus ojos para también dormir.

*******

No sé en que momento empezó todo esto y no quiero imaginarme si es posible que tenga algún fin. Ese "algo" que hay entre Yuki y yo a lo que no he podido darle nombre.

…¿Atracción?…

Yuki, será que nuestro destino… ¿Era conocernos?

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Un capítulo dulce, aunque creo que ultimamente la dulzura me esta ganando la pelea contra la melancolía xD_

_¿Cómo se la han pasado en estos días de fiesta? Espero de corazón que hallan tenido una feliz navidad, y su año nuevo sea genial ^^! ¡Un abrazote para todos, gracias por todos los reviews, el apoyo y cada uno de los ánimos que he recibido en este tiempo como escritora de esta página! ¡Muchas gracias! =D_

_Ginebra: Jejeje, Shu tiene suerte, tal vez sea porque ha trabajado duro para vivir xD Sobre Yuki, creo que siempre defendera su posesión, ya sabes como es xD. Espero que hallas encontrando lo que buscabas de Toradora =D ¡Un beso de limón! Nos vemos, cuídate mucho!!!_

_Esmeralda-chan: n///n ¡Gracias! Espero que no se halla demorado tanto esta actulizacion, pero ya sabes, las fiestas blablabla xD ¡Hasta luego!_

_Lala-chan: O.o Yuki es muy posesivo... oye Lala-chan, si grabaste a Yuki y al inocente de Shu-chan en su cosillas me mostrarías los videos *-* Jejejeje, me apena lo de altar... gracias por todo!!! un abrazote!!!_

_Anonimolol: Shuichi tiene una extraña buena suerte xD!!! ¡Gracias! Ns vemos pronto, bye bye!!_

_Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi: Jejeje ¡Gracias! n.n Continuaré escribiendo, lo prometo!!! Besos!!!_

_Bueno, pues que me quedas decirles además de gracias por todo!!! Muy felices fiestas!!! =D_


End file.
